About A Girl
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: Once there was a girl who is supposed to get married but then she had a one night stand with another guy and everything went completely out of hand. Will there be a happy ending? Will his love be unrequitted? Will the marriage work? Will they be able to mend each other's soul? Because some things aren't supposed to happen, and some things are just blessings in disguise.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Domo! it's been a while since I've updated on my other fics, sorry about that. But I decided to give this one a go to see if it can cure my writer's block. This is my first fic for this year and it's a SasuxHinaxSECRET, so if you dislike the pairing then please do not read._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The quietness inside the church sent shivers down Hianta's spine as she walks down the isle… Tears streaming from her opalescent eyes as she takes another step forward while her trembling hands still clutches the bouquet of purple Dutch tulips that was suppose to signify her declaration of love, honest, happy years and memory. But is seems like the meaning behind the flower became ironic the moment the news exploded like a time bomb. Glistening from the outside was the ray of a setting sun. Its orange and red hues, slowly turning purple as it slowly sets.

"—Hinata sama,"

The blue haired Hyuuga immediately halted from her steps as Neji's voice echoed from the empty hall. The wedding that was supposed to take place an hour ago won't be happening today, or tomorrow.

"The wedding is off…" she said softly. It pained the Hyuga prodigy to hear this coming from Hinata's own lips. It all happened so fast and before they know it, the Namikaze came storming outside his groom's chambers announcing that the wedding is off.

His supposed to be best man and _best friend,_ the great Uchiha Sasuke, tried to calm him down but without further ado, the blond Namikaze came charging into him with a deathly punch. It landed straight onto Sasuke's face that he ended up with a broken nose and busted lip.

He didn't even fight back. Before he knew it, Nara Shikamaru, together with Gaara came rushing into the room to check what happened. And that's when Naruto broke the news that the wedding won't be happening.

"What are you saying? The wedding is off?"

Shikamaru asked while offering the Uchiha a hand, which he gratefully refused. His black tuxedo was full of blood because of his nose and lip. His eyes, red because of the sudden attack that Naruto gave him earlier; Gaara was standing at Naruto's side, calming him down while Shikamaru stared at him with eyes pure of disbelief.

"You're not serious are you?" Gaara asked, sounding a little worried about Naruto's sudden outburst.

"Heh—I'm dead serious. The wedding is off " he said coldly, not even looking at the three men inside the room. He slowly remove Gaara's hand that was on his shoulder and went out of the chamber, his right foot angrily crushing the purple ranunculus that was suppose to serve as his boutonnière. A pang of guilt hit him as his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the crushed flower. Hinata made it all night for him, she even asked Akamaru to personally deliver the boutonnière to Naruto with her wedding letter.


	2. Chapter 1

**All Apologies**

* * *

The sun began to set the moment Hinata Hyuuga, first of her name, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, older sister of Hanabi, cousin of the prodigy, Hyuuga Neji and ex fiancé of Naruto Uzumaki, now Namikaze.

From flaming red orange to purplish red, the sun finally dipped its last ray to oblivion and gave itself to the now rising moon. The early autumn leaves swishing outside the church as Hianta Hyuuga fell into her knees, crying.

Upon witnessing the silent outburst, Neji slowly made his way towards Hinata. He already know the news for it caused a huge disturbance after the Namikaze was seen storming off his groom's chambers while a bleeding Uchiha Sasuke tries to catch up to him while clutching his broken nose. Shikamaru and Gaara followed after the two but Gaara ended up accompanying Naruto instead of his best friend. Neji was too late upon arriving for he was busy easing Hianta's wedding jitters, when in the end, there was no wedding to attend to.

The moment Shikamaru saw Neji, he immediately shoved him a black flashdrive while whispering to his ear that Naruto saw that, that's why he decided to cancel the wedding. What's inside the flashdrive is still a mystery to him, but he had a feeling that it involves his cousin and the Uchiha.

Shikamaru is as clueless as him, but being a genius himself, he immediately come-up with an idea but was too afraid to voice it out because first of all, they have to hear Hianta's explanation first.

A deep sigh escaped his lips while trying to calm himself down. He would want to demand an explanation on what happened but now is not the time.

Of course, whatever the outcome is, he has Hinata's back. He and Hinata against the world, just like when they were kids.

A sad smile etched into his face upon the sudden memory. He'll always be Hianta's older brother no one will take that place from him.

"—I messed up…"

it was almost inaudible for if not for Neji's sharp ears, he wouldn't have heard it. He kneeled in front of Hinata while offering her his white handkerchief. In between sobs, she thanked her cousin for staying with her. At least, there is still another person in her family, besides Hanabi that actually cares for her. "I'm sorry, Oka-sama." She said to herself.

Hiashi Hyuuga as well as the entire clan was long gone with Hanabi in tow of course, it wasn't hers to decide to stay for Hiashi dragged her with them. They left Hinata with all the explaining and shame that she has to face right after Naruto stormed off the vicinity, angry, outraged, and broken.

Wiping her tears, she slowly rose from her slumped position, not bothering if her thousand dollar gown was wrecked from the hem and wrinkled from the waist up. "I can do this, she muttered to herself."

With shaking knees, she immediately sat on the pew behind her, Neji did the same after her. "I-I didn't know how he got that video, but I swear… I did not want that to happen, w-w-we didn't…" tears started to pour again from her eyes. She tried closing her lids to fan the tears but it did nothing. It didn't stop.

Neji loosened the cuffs of his crisp white shirt feeling uncomfortable, upon hearing his cousin. Mustering enough courage to ask, he slowly came to a point where he needs to know everything. Maybe the wedding can still continue, maybe they just need to work things out… as if asking for rain in the middle of the desert.

"We were framed, and I think…drugged, and… I don't know… I don't know Nii-san… I didn't tell him because I was so s-scared, I didn't, I-I didn't mean to lie to h-him." Wiping her eyes once again, she started to confess to Neji. He still didn't say anything but he needs to ask her, either way, he won't be able to defend her.

"What happened between you and the _Uchiha?_ " the mention of his name sent shivers down his spine. It was like swallowing a very bitter pill that he hs no choice but to drink or else, he's going to die.

He held Hianta's hand comfortingly and she started to tell him the story.

 _Flashback (2, almost 3 months earlier)_

 _Once, there was this girl, who saw her fiancé cheating on her. Upon seeing that a pink haired woman was kissing her husband-to-be, inside his office, her heart immediately stopped._

" _So t-that's why he's not answering h-his c-calls since last week." Hinata wanted to bust open the door to interrupt her_ _ **fiancé**_ _, but she couldn't. It was like her entire body was frozen and she could not do anything about it. Tears started to form from the bottom of her eyes and she has to gather up all her strength to make it stop._

 _Mustering enough courage to get away from the scenario, she silently closed the huge mahogany doors of Naruto's office not bothering to make herself known._

 _She doesn't want to disrupt the make out session._

 _It wasn't a shocker that she ended up into a private bar that is exclusive only to Konoha's, High's elites (the school where they studied). Of course, the reason why she chose this place is for the fact that she trying her luck to at least, bump into Naruto and confront him… or maybe, ask his side of the story first, who knows if she gets the idea wrong, what if that girl forced herself into Naruto? What if it isn't what it looks like. Though, she'd be lying to herself once again and playing make believe if she will not see that as nothing. Of course, it is something. Her fiancé who is supposed to help her on checking the finishing touches for their wedding is fooling around with another woman, and worst, he didn't even bother calling her, or returning her calls since last week. She decided to give him some slack because there is so much pressure brewing inside his company for he is the sole heir of Namikaze Group of Companies, Hinata knows all about the pressure, she have seen it in her Father's eyes, in Neji's eyes, but a week with no communication is very suspicious, so she decided to pay him a surprise visit thinking that maybe, he is over working himself, but upon witnessing the "make out" session, maybe her fiancé doesn't need her company after all._

 _The bartender immediately welcomed Hinata as she sat on the farthest stool of the bar. To be honest, Hianta is not actually a drinker, but desperate times calls for something to ease the pain. A lot of thoughts has been flooding all over her mind and she doesn't even know how to start, her best friend, the blonde Yamanaka is currently out of the country, of course she could not afford to tell her that she saw Naruto with another woman, same goes to Neji and Tenten, they'll skin him alive she tell them, Hanabi on the other hand, is very young for such stressful matters._

" _I-I'll have a bottle of—Cognac" she ordered hastily, not knowing if she'll be able to drink it, of course she have tasted it a few times but never an entire bottle. The bartender gave her a puzzled look, "are you sure?" rolling her eyes, Hinata immediately added the brand for her not to sound so naïve. "Hennessy, please" with a slight sigh that saying, okay, if that's what you want, the bartended expertly placed a napkin infront of Hinata, followed by a tulip glass and the bottle of Cognac. "Our Bar's Finest for a fine lady." The bartender joked as he slowly opened the cap of the alcoholic beverage after a few seconds, he carefully poured he goldish brown substance into Hinata's glass. "Ice?" he inquired. The bluette waved her hand while politely saying no._

" _Salute" the bartender joked as he gave Hinata one last look before tending his wine glassed, inspecting if any of it has something that wasn't supposed to be there._

 _It was actually half passed ten when Hinata came to the bar, she went to the office later that afternoon and cried her heart out inside her car._

" _Here's to me…" she said with a sad smile while slowly sipping the beverage, letting it stay into her mouth first but then, she grew impatient, she decided that she will just drink it however the hell she damned please, not bothering from her early years of etiquette or how to drink wine properly, or cognac properly. The first gulp, sent shivers down her spine but she doesn't care._

 _It wasn't till her fourth glass of gulping when a familiar figure sat beside her. "You know that it shouldn't be swallowed, that way." The person said not caring if the bluette is listening or not._

"— _I, don't care… they're all the same pricey alcohol beverage, or whatever, for me it actually tastes like per—" she didn't even had the chance to finish her sentence when she almost fell on her seat._

" _Hn" the man said not minding that the Hyuuga nearly fell backwards._

" _What are you d-doing here?" was her first question. Her heart started to beat a little faster than normal, thinking that if he's here, then the best friend should be here too… right?_

" _Free country" he said nonchalantly while he took one last sip of his bourbon. "whatever" she said lazily, still no sign of Naruto she said to herself sadly._

 _It lasted for another ten minutes when the Uchiha decided to break the silence. It wasn't his attitude to pry so he did no ask why is she there and why is she drinking, alone._

" _You should go home, it's late." he said while pointing at the wall clock in front of them, it read twelve-fifteen, the bartender was long gone, sorting some thing from the wine cellar or so, the other guests went home as well, now it was just Hinata, Sasuke and the Jazzy music of Ella Fitzgerald on the background._

 _Hinata seems to be in a daze for she didn't remember sharing the nearly empty bottle of cognac to the raven haired Uchiha. "Hey!" she said. "did you just hit me? I never thought that alcohol can make you not so timid, Hyuuga." He said with a smirk while eyeing his right hand that Hinata has kinda hit earlier. "G-gomem… I—I—" she was cut of by Sasuke's smirk._

 _She didn't know what happened next, maybe the alcohol has its toll, but after that, she started to blabber in front of Sasuke, not the nonsense blabber, but the things that she didn't even know she knew, like things about Painters, Scientists, how her life sucks and how… she nearly said how she saw her fiancé with another woman but good thing, she still has a little sense in her._

 _They ordered another bottle of cognac after they finished the first one and it wasn't long when it was Sasuke's turn to be "vocal" He has no idea why he decided to keep the Hyuuga company, the moment he saw her looking miserable and alone, may it was just because she is Naruto's fiancé and he knows her even before they were very small, she used to visit their house before because his mother really loves Hinata but was immediately stopped when Hiashi Hyuuga sent her abroad to study , after that, they grew apart. She fell in love with the Dobe, not that he minds for she isn't his type anyway._

 _But one thing led to another._

" _Here's to your wedding!" he said while raising his glass, the light of the bar, illuminating into the bulb shaped goblet making it glistened with pride._

" _To my wedding!" Hinata said._

 _Then everything was a blur._

 _All she remembers is that some person gave her some kind of ice, she decided to put it into her glass, and Sasuke's for they need to sober up before driving home or calling for a driver, then it just happened._

 _They kinda loose it, and the last thing she knew, they were kissing heavily inti Sasuke's Car, they managed to drive into an open forest and that's what happened. One thing led to another._

 _She woke up the next morning with a throbbing head, she was currently lying on Sasuke's chest when her phone rang, Both of them woke up immdediately, not saying a thing._

 _She was about to cry when she saw tiny red spots in the hem of her skirt. "I-I… LOST IT." She said to herself, tears nearly forming into her lilac orbs._

" _Shit!" the Uchiha hissed, but she didn't hear a thing after that, he immediately went outside his car telling her to dress up. She was scared that maybe he'll just leave him there, alone but he managed to drive her to the bar where she parked her own car._

 _She was about to thank him out of her, being all polite but she decided to swallow it, like how she swallowed the bile that was forming into her mouth._

 _Whatever happened that night was not suppose to happen, not with him, ever. She immediately hopped outside the car with her shaking hands and knees, the throbbing inside her thigh is not helping for she nearly stumbled while walking towards her car._

 _As soon as she was inside the vehicle, she inhaled and tried to calm herself down. Then, that's when she broke down._

 _Tears streaming in her eyes, heart pounding, head aching, and it didn't even help that her phone kept on ringing. She decided to turn it off not bothering if the person who was calling is Hanabi. She just need some time alone after what happened._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Neji held her hand forcefully while listening to her side of the story. She was drunk and she didn't know. She is at fault but she has no idea that someone is filming them. For all she knew, it was not Sasuke, he will never do that.

"At least we all know that Naruto cheated on you…" Neji said with his reassuring voice.

"Y-you're not made at m-me?" Hinata asked. Her hair was now covering her face out of shame. The updo that was arranged earlier by her stylist was long gone.

"It was all for the good, maybe you really don't deserve Naruto, you're still young, Hinata sama, you have your full life ahead of you." He said while looking at the now darkened sky.

"I do hope so, Neji-Nii… I'm sorry if I disappointed you." She said quietly. The older Hyuuga he;d her hand a little tighter and gave her a soft, sad smile.

"Come, Ten-ten and Ino will get really worried if we do not go outside soon." He said while standing up. His auburn hair, swooshing from left to right. "I'm sorry if I d-din't tell you earlier, I was so—" Neji hushed her by patting her head.

"I know… I forgive you."


	3. Chapter 2

**SCANDAL**

* * *

It has been forty-eight hours since the supposed wedding, forty-eight hours since I decided be on lockdown, only allowing Hanbi, Neji-nii sama, Ino and Ten-ten enter my room. For some reason, after the wedding, my head has been aching nonstop, I've been having bad dreams, I haven't eaten anything at all other than cinnamon rolls. Like literally, if I continue to eat that, I'll definitely blow up.

The reason why I did this was because I never wanted to discuss anything with my family. All they know is that Naruto backed out because he doesn't want to continue the wedding, but as Neji nii and I got home, the other day, I was summoned by my Father immediately and I have to tell him the truth.

It was a purely good luck that no one other than Naruto, saw the "scandal" as my Father would say. After that, I decided that I have nothing to say to them. I am tired of all their talks and I am in no condition to entertain such things for I am just recovering from my "supposed wedding trauma" It pained me that Naruto hasn't even answered my calls, I left him a couple of voice mails but decided to stop to give him what he needs… time.

-ox—

The third day after my "lockdown" I was summoned again for another meeting, with my Father, I have no choice but to honor his summon for this will be the tenth time that he has called for me. Better not anger the patriarch.

As I was going to the study, I immediately felt the throbbing sensation in my head. The lightheadedness irked me and it wasn't long when my sense of smell started to betray me, the moment I entered into his office.

"Hinata" He said while I gave him a court bow. "Ohayo, Otosama." I said while trying to hold whatever it is that is making me want to vomit. As I turned my head slightly to the side, I immediately caught a glimpse of some people that I might not want to interact—ever.

Standing in a very gentle man way was Uchiha Sasuke and the head if their clan… Uchiha Fugaku-sama, I noticed the matriarch is here also. Uchiha Mikoto. She gave me one of her sweetest smiles and I tried to smile back in return.

I immediately greeted the,, the way I greeted my Father. "Ohayo, Uchiha sama, Sasuke san—Mikoto sama."

Sasuke didn't even flinch.

He just stared at me, disgustingly, like I'm some sort of insect that is way below his level.

 _Great_

My Father and Fugaku sama, discussed a _few_ things that might happen to us after the postponed wedding. It still breaks my heart not to be married to Naruto, but I have no choice, I messed up. _"not just you, don't put yourself to blame."_ Ino told me the moment I cried into her arms, telling her what happened.

One thing's for sure, I will not marry Sasuke, never!

"—It seems like we don't have any problems when it comes to the _situation,_ I know that it is normal for people nowadays to engage in such _acts_ , but the—"

"I'm not going to marry anyone, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever." I said coldly cutting my Father's words.

 _Slap_

Mikoto Uchiha, nearly fell of her chair as she came to my side.

The four of us were seated facing each other at the center of Hiashi Hyuuga's office. Four individual lavish chairs, each facing the other, at the middle was a matching coffee table with thick gold engravings at the bottom part.

The slap echoed inside the office and it made Sasuke winced. I just sat there, unfazed. I have encountered worst.

A tear nearly escaped my eyes as the Uchiha Matriarch, who looks so much like Sasuke, tend to my side, kneeling while holding my now red cheek. "Enough!" she said angryly. My Father gave her a disapproving look but Fugaku Sama, didn't do anything and said nothing.

"I know that you're pregnant, Hinata, and we cannot allow you to bare a bastard, and we have decided that the both of you will be married." My Father said without even looking at me. How dare he? How did he know?

 _Stupid doctor_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was a few weeks after I started feeling all weird and giddy, that I decided to pay my doctor a visit._

 _I was very nervous when I decided to have my monthly check up, but it has to be done. Something has to be done; I have a very strange feeling that something is not right._

" _All of your tests are clear actually, nothing to worry about, maybe you're just feeling a little strange lately because of the wedding next week, or maybe because you're about to have your_ _ **period**_ _."_

 _And that ticked it, it has been one month since I had my period. I started counting mentally, not showing my doctor how nervous I am. How long has it been since…_

 _It's been three months…_

" _Maybe you should take another_ _ **test…**_ _" Oh how I want to decline that test, but it has to be done. Maybe I am just stressed out, that's all._

 _I guess Sasuke is not that drunk not to… not to pull it off… right? I mean, who could've been pregnant by just a one night stand… right?_

 _The moment I went out of the bathroom, I closed my eyes, praying to God that there was a mistake, but it was too late… the last thing I know, I was having an ultrasound of the baby._

 _I am a month pregnant._

 _END_

* * *

"You're what?" For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke spoke, I started to fidget, I don't want to be pregnant with _his_ baby, but I will not abort the child.

"I am, and I will not abort this, even thought you don't want it, I don't care! I'll raise it alone, I don't care anymore!" My voice raise a little, as if trying to make my point, I know that he doesn't want anything to do with me, and that is very much fine, from the first day that something happened to us, he avoided me like plague, he didn't even apologized, and I am sick and tired of people bailing out on me.

"No one is raising a child alone, no one is aborting a child, you two are going to get married!"

Oh how I love to hate Mikoto Uchiha for stating and finalizing our wedding.

And that's what happened, eventually.

* * *

 _TBC_


	4. Chapter 3

**With eyes like onyx**

* * *

"—you two are going to get married."

It is not new for Sasuke to see his mother in such an angry state, she isn't called the Uchiha Matriarch for nothing.

 _Mikoto Uchiha_

With her slender figure, jet black hair and onyx eyes with silver streaks, who would;ve thought that she'll end up as Fugaku's wife? She could have been anyone she like to be, formerly known as Mikoto Ootori, was the youngest of he three siblings, to be exact, she is the only girl in the family, besides her mother.

Mikoto, as Sasuke remembers, grew up getting everything she wants even without asking for it, so when Fugaku laid his eyes on her, he immediately developed a **disliking** to the Ootori Princess. They were both raised together when they were young but Mikoto decided to study abroad to be independent.

Years later, she came back as an entirely different person.

The spoiled brat was replaced by a more mature woman.

A woman who knows what she likes, and how to get it without asking for anyone's help.

Whatever it is that happened to her oversees, is a mystery to Fugaku, for the moment he laid his eyes on her, for the first time in a very long time, he asked her to be his wife. It surprised him that she accepted his offer, not knowing what's in her mind. He loved her ever since, and she did too.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he finished his Tom Collins, not bothering to get another glass, for he is so done for tonight. It has been two weeks since his mother finalized the "wedding" he still haven't talked to Naruto for the dobe was nowhere in sight, and Hianta. After what happened, he didn't have the chance to at least, talk to her.

The chilly autumn air didn't even sent a shiver down his spine. He is currently enjoying the scenery outside his penthouse, savoring the last moment that he'll be able to do this, tomorrow is going to be a long day. The huge veranda was nothing, compared to the one he will be having once he move to his new house.

"it's pretty ironic don't you think?" came a voice from his back.

Not even bothering to greet the intruder, he placed the goblet at the small coffee table nearby and lazily went inside the penthouse, not bothering to close the glass door behind him.

Nara Shikamaru followed with a sigh, muttering the words "troublesome" as he go inside.

"It's all over the news you know," he said while making himself comfortable on the black leather couch. Sasuke grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Shikamaru, which he expertly snatched in mid air before it lands into his face.

"I don't care; I'm betting everyone's pretty confused right now." He said right after he took another gulp of his water. Shikamaru didn't even bother opening his bottle. "Do you really have to marry… her? I don't understand."

Sasuke gave the Nara a sarcastic smirk. "read between the lines." He said in as a matter of fact tone.

"she's pregnant?! Shit!" Shikamaru nearly fell off the couch the moment realization hit her. He was avoiding the idea but it's obvious. More obvious that the sun shining so bright every day.

"Of all the people who'll get a one night stand pregnant, why you? How many women have you slept since high school and non of them ended up, _pregnant_ … at least non that I know about… very troublesome."

Sasuke immediately felt the throbbing in his head became worse. "I have no choice, they'll hurt her If I don't marry her… not that I care, but the child is…"

" _yours_ " rolling his eyes, Nara Shikamaru felt odd on saying that one last word.

"Hn" was his only reply.

"-so what are you planning to do? You know you can't hide it from him, he'll eventually return-heck since it's all over the news, he'll be furious once he sees it." Massaging his temples, Shikamaru decided to finally, open his forgotten beverage.  
"you even serve me water, jeez! What is wrong with you?" it seems like he's not the only one who's currently weirded out.

Off all the possible things that could happen to Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm done with Cognac. Fuck Cognac." Sasuke said bitterly, remembering that if it wasn't for that god forsaken beverage, he wouldn't be in this position where he have to marry Hinata, the blue haired Hyuuga who _was_ his best friend's fiancé.

Shikamaru nearly choke from while drinking his water. "Oh no, don't blame it to the Cognac, baka—you both _did_ it, how many times did Naruto did it with Hinata and not even him _scored_ the goal?"

A sudden gush of memory soccer-punched Sasuke strait to the face.

 _Blood stains on her skirt,_

 _blood stains on the back seat of his car._

"Never" he just blurted it softly that even Shikamaru has to ask him the second time. "excuse me?"

When the raven haired Uchiha didn't say anything, Shikamaru buried his face into his hands squeezing the life out of him.

Sasuke's grip on the bottled water tightened. If it were a living person, it will probably be dead by now.

"You, my brother, are one fucked up Uchiha." Shikamaru managed to say through his muffled mouth.

-xo-

It was all happening very fast, and before Hinata could even muster the strength to stand up for herself, the wedding day came.

 _Oh how she hate weddings._

Scanning the hotel room that she is currently occupying, she let out a deep sigh. "They over did again." The _room_ is more like a presidential suite rather than an ordinary hotel chamber. The high ceiling decorated by an extravagant looking chandelier felt like shiny rays of sunshine to Hinata's skin. The walls were decorated by a lavish looking wall pain or wall paper, Hinata could not tell; in contrast to the crystal chandelier, the marble floor glistened with pride as the specs of light coming from the enormous window went through the glass, to the crystal chandelier, and into the glimmering floor.

Hinata, unconsciously touched the not so noticeable baby bump on her belly, it was still very small that she doesn't look pregnant at all.

"almost three months pregnant, and still looks so hot."

A small smile appeared into her face just as her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, engulfed her with a tight hug. Dressed in a mint colored flowing dress with her hair braided on the side was the maid of honor, the best friend and the wedding designer, Ino Yamanaka. Her bleach blond hair that reaches up her hips, if not braided, looked beautiful in contrast to her gown.

"I came as soon as you called—you look …breathtaking." The blonde said while holding her bestfriend's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "You look r-radiant." Hinata returned the complement as Ino gave her a big smile. "But seriously, you look beautiful…"

With her hair curled at the bottom, and braided into two tiny sides, she looks a lot like a Daenerys Targaryen, minus the white tresses.

"turn around," Ino said while carefully twirling Hinata, her wedding gown, cascading to her every move.

The blue haired, blushed at her best friend's antics. "hmmm, very well... the back, hmm, great, great…" she said while eyeing meticulously the gown that she made, or _rushed_ for Hinata.

"Y-your work, is wonderful… a-arigatou Ino-chan," with fidgeting fingers, Hinata tried her best to calm down but she just couldn't.

The wedding gown the she is wearing was designed by her best friend, also known as one of Asia's Most sought after designer, Yamanaka Ino. It really is a good thing that Ino is Hinata's bedt friend, everything about this wedding was rushed and no matter how rich the Hyuuga's are, a month's worth of preparation is really not enough to make all the arrangements, especially, Hinata's wedding gown.

Mikoto Uchiha was furious when her own designer declined the offer on making Hinata's gown, because there isn't enough time, the demand of dresses are rising up due to the upcoming New York Fashion week, good thing, Ino is there to the rescue.

Without second thought, she immediately come up with an idea that calls for desperation.

She altered the gown that Hinata wore on her "supposed wedding" to the Namikaze. As much as it hurts both of them, and Hinata the most, they have no choice. Ino also made Hinata's previous gown so she have every right to alter it till it looks so different that it doesn't look altered. They kept it a secret to the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, only Neji and Ten-Ten knows about this.

Holding her chin while inspecting her creation, made Hinata conscious, with a little path here and there, she slowly form her thin lips into a contented smile that warmed the insides of Hinata. Seeing her best friend like this gave her enough courage that at least, every thing is going to be all right.

Feeling the delicate fabric of her gown, the bride to be closed her opalescent eyes while whispering, _"dum spiro, spero"_ three times, she then slowly opened her eyes and let out the breath of air that she seems to be holding. Ino gave her a reassuring smile before checking the gown, one last time.

"Last checking!" she chirped excitedly. Hinata has the urge to giggle, but her mind is on panic mode.

A few minutes later, the blonde ushered the blue haired Hyuuga to the full length mirror at the bottom part of the dressing room. The stylists were long gone because Hinata send them out.

"At least, try to appreciate my workwomanship, hahaha!" the blonde said happily, trying you ease the tension. Hinata on the contrary, let out a soft laugh as she finally, studies the gown that her best friend made.

A floor length ivory colored, misty tulle ball gown was the outcome of Ino's altering. Touches of silver crystal hand-beading, highlights the natural waist and stunning low scooped back neckline of the sleeveless gown. While lace appliqués complimented the bateau neckline concealing a plunging sweetheart bodice, it also features a chapel length train and back zipper trimmed with diamante buttons.

Eyeing at herself, Hinata almost crack at how beautiful she look. The light make up that was applied to her was enough to accentuate her facial features.

Her cheeks looked a little contoured than usual; same as her eyes, a light brown, almost non existent eye shadow, dusted her eyelids, light pink lipstick, tinted her her mouth, making her look like a real life Disney princess.. "I must say, you actually look good pregnant." With a pang of envy, Ino jokingly commented on Hinata's appearance. "—Ino!" she reacted immediately towards her teasing.

"Whatever happens, we're here for you, always tell me if that Uchiha jerk is giving you a hard time, I swear, I will sew his eyelids!"

Hinata could not contain the giggle that escaped her lips. It wasn't long when a soft knock sounded from the door, after a few seconds, Mikoto Uchiha gracefully entered the presidential suite.

Hinata tried her best to calm herself down. She have known the beautiful woman all her life, she is kind and treated her like a child when she was young, but the fact that she is the person that insisted the wedding, made her feel so betrayed.

Hinata felt Ino's right hand, grasped hers as she leads her to the couch nearby. Mikoto gave the blonde girl a small smile upon seeing her.

"O-ohayo, Mikoto san." Hinata said while clutching Ino's hand firmly. It was a only a few hours left before the wedding and from the looks of it, everything is set.

Upon hearing her greeting, the Uchiha Matriarch slowly walked towards them, followed by her a man who looks a little older than Sasuke, probably on his early 30's.

Hinata heard Ino whispered to her, "So GQ, worthy I must say." Rolling her eyes, she gave Ino a small pinch which she willingly returned.

Mikoto Uchina, gave them another smile as she sat on the loveseat in front of them. Her silky black hair was tied into a loose chignon, making her look so exquisite, a medium shaped ruby earring was placed in each of her ear to finish the look, her light grey bohemian gown that reaches to her ankles swooshed as she made herself comfortable. "I'm sorry to barge in..." she said softly, as if, she might break any moment.

The tension inside the room was so thick, Hinata could not breathe.

Suddenly, it all vanished when another raven haired person decided to break the ice.

"Good morning, Ino chan… Hinata chan." He both gave them his most heartfelt smile that eased the tension that is clouding the room.

Both women could not deny how charming Uchiha Itachi is. "-Good morning senpai!" They immediately blurted, out of respect. When they were still in middle school and Hinata was still studying here at Japan. Itachi was on his sophomore year in high school, thus making him their senpai. A soft chuckle escaped his lips that made him so swoon worthy, Ino wished Ten-Ten and Temari were here.

Clad in what looks like, Armani from head to foot as Ino noticed, the eldest son Of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchuha, made his presence known. His hair was currently sporting its usual ponytail, only an inch higher than usual that made him look like (KURO from K-Project)

"You girls are making me old—Mother…" he slowly turned his attention to the Uchiha Matriarch that is currently enjoying the show. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll just have to check on—" He hesitated a bit, but decided to continue. "Otouto kun." He finally said.

With a smile, Mikoto Uchiha, waved off her slender hand to her eldest son. "Please do darling… " and with that, he kissed his mother's soft hair, gave another nod to Hinata and Ino, and then he left the room. The clasping of the door can be heard from nearby.

The room was less tense than usual thanks to Itachi.

Hinata was about to say something when Mikoto gave her an apologetic smile. "I apologize for all the trouble that my family has put you through… I know that it isn't easy to be dragged into this," she said while trying swallow the crack that is forming in he throat.

Hinata on the other hand, was so stunned she didn't know how to react. It ever occurred to her that the high and Mighty Mikoto Uchiha will do this.

She continued. "We clearly gave you no choice but… I don't want you to go through all of this alone, Is also responsible for the baby."

Hinata felt her heart broke at the sight of the raven haired Uchiha. Her eyes, full of sincerity, something that she didn't saw in Sasuke's eyes when they were summoned to Hiashi's study for the _meeting_.

Ino however, felt a little awkward because she was caught in the wrong time. She should have left or made an excuse earlier so they can talk one on one but Hinata didn't let her hand go.

"—I'm… sorry for, " she was about to apologize for ruining Sasuke's single life or whatever but Mikoto gave her a look that told her that there's no need for such.

"I am glad that it was you and not any other woman, Hinata… maybe, this could work out… just for my _grandchild_ —" The blue haired Hyuuga was nearly in tears if not for Ino.

"So please… allow us to take care of you." A small streak of tear escaped Mikoto's right eye, it didn't go unnoticed by both of them.

"I-I will try my best to d-do the same… please take care of me—" before she could even finish her sentence, she was engulfed by Mikoto's arms. The woman was so fast, it stunned Ino. A smile appeared into both of their faces while Mikoto hugged Hinata and then grasp Ino's hand, as if thanking her for everything.

"Both of you, no crying please! The wedding is in thirty minutes." Ino said while fishing for a tissue in her gold purse.

Mikoto and Hinata just gave her a soft laugh in response.

-xo-

It was already noon when Hinata decided that she can no longer mingle with the guests, the wedding started at eight in the morning followed by the reception at the beach just behind the hotel.

The splashing of the waves made Hinata feel sleepy that she has to pinch her left palm a couple of times just so she would not end up sleeping in her wedding day.

The first dance as husband and wife, earlier was so weird, it nearly freaked her out. Good thing, it only lasted for a few minutes, followed by another dance to be led by the Father and Daughter and of course, Neji and Itachi.

The wedding was not that big though. A couple of their friends came, some of them are still freaked out at the "sudden change" but it was all for Hinata so they complied.

Shukamaru, together with his siblings minus Gaara, also attended the event. Gaara and Hinata were very close back then, because of Naruto, but it'll be bad if he will attend the wedding. Selected Uchiha and Hyuuga clan members attended also came.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she _unconsciously_ stroked her not so obvious baby bump. She is currently sitting at the small gazebo that was meant to be occupied by the bride and groom. Sasuke was talking to his mother when he caught a glimpse of her, looking at his direction.

Ino on the other hand, was dancing with Kiba, Shino and Sai. A soft chuckle escaped Hinata's lips at the sight of the pale skinned man who is Ino's current boyfriend.

"I guess it's just you and me then…" she muttered to herself, but was shocked when sandy rough hands covered her eyes.

"HA! GUESS WHO!?" the younger Hyuuga chirped playfully at her sister. "H-hanabi, you're going to make me blind with that amount of sand in my eyes." She said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Aww! You're no fun Onii-chan!" the brunette pouted as she dusted of the grain of sand that was trasfered from her hands, to Hinata's forehead and eyelids.  
"Sorry" she said.

A sad smile escaped into Hinata's lips and before she knew it, Hanabi shoved a small wishbone shaped coral on her freehand. "Keep it, so you won't miss me so much when you move in with spiky hair." She gestured to the raven haired Uchiha.

"SSSH! Someone might hear you!" Hinata, almost laughing, decided to act accordingly, being the twenty-five year old, sister. "Don't care." Hanabi said.

"I'm gonna miss you when I go to France next week." The brunette gave her a small hug. "Don't worry, I'll just visit you there—besides, you're seventeen now, you can handle yourself." Hinata said while tucking a strand of hair at the back of Hanabi's ear.

-xo-

The moment Sasuke saw that Hinata was looking at his direction, he panicked.

He still didn't know how to act towards her, heck… the kiss that was suppose to seal the wedding was even weird for them but he has to man up.

"—Try anything stupid and I'll kill you." Was the last thing he heard when Hyuuga Neji, eldest cousin of Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka, together with Shino Aburame, cornered him to give some "pep talk"

He can see Itachi, smirking nearby.

The blonde Yamanaka gave him a scolding earlier that irked the hell out of him. "tss, loudmouth" he said, which earned another minute of sermon from the blonde.

'Troublesome' that's what Shikamaru would say if he was in his position.

He scratched the back of his head not caring if his spikey hair looked like trash, he's just so tired. He still sleep deprived as of yesterday.

Glancing at his wrist watch, a sigh escaped his lips as it read, four-thirty. He decided to go back to the Gazebo where his _wife_ is located when he saw her sleeping figure.

He quietly slipped himself to the empty seat beside her and studied the sleeping figure of Hinata Hyuuga.

Her head was slumped into the table, supported by her left arm. He was about to look away when the sun hit the oval cut diamond ring on Hinata's left ring finger.

A small smile appeared into his face that didn't last long. It was a good thing that the ring fits her perfectly. The platinum band was studded by tiny diamonds made the oval cut more regal. A fitting ring for an Uchiha. The word sounds new to him, and it made him wanna cringe.

He was actually caught of guard on how fast everything is going, but they have no choice. Looking at his own left ring finger, he could not help but wonder on what will happen when to them now that they are married.

To be honest, they actually married a stranger.

Hinata, being gone for almost eight years, and Him, not caring about her made their tandem weird.

He doesn't even have any idea when her birthday is.

Sure, they played as kids before, but that was long ago. This is a totally different story. For as much as he know, they were only married because he ended up making her _pregnant_.

Massaging his temples, he suddenly thought of Naruto. How hurt he was when he saw the video.

"The video!" he said to himself, whoever shot that and send it to Naruto was partly to be blamed. Suddenly, the urge to call someone to investigate on what happened passed his mind. "I'll put it on my to do list." He said to himself, before slowly taking his phone out of his pocket and capturing a stolen photo of the sleeping blue haired newly branded Uchiha.

* * *

 _TBC_

 _A/N: I would like to thank my first reviewer, I am so happy that someone actually took his/her time to read and leave a comment. I apologize for the slow start but trust me, after this chapter, it's going to be a hell of a ride, so stay with me ne? :D_

 _A guest reviewer asked if Hinata loses her V card, well, this chapter says it all :D_

 _and about Naruto? well, you guys have to stay tuned to know his side of the story._

 _For Hinata's gown, I'll post the link on my bio_

 ** _dum spiro, spero (LATIN) Meaning: While I breathe, I hope_**


	5. Chapter 4

**The City of a Hundred Spires**

* * *

From the outside of Hinata Hyuuga, hyphen Uchiha's new room, a consecutive of un-womanly like grunts escaped through the un-closed door of the bedchamber, up to the not so narrow carpeted hallway that led to the upper living room of _their_ new house.

Of course, you cannot expect anything less from the Uchiha Clan by the provision and fashion counsel of Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha.

They both planned to give the newly weds a _new_ house for reasons that

Itachi very well knows that his brother will not share a room with his _wife_

Hinata will most likely agree on separating rooms with Sasuke's 3 bedroom penthouse

As much as Fugaku hated to admit it, he doesn't like the idea of housing a pregnant woman into a place where you need to ride a private elevator just to reach your house.

Itachi knows that his mother, the very fabulous Mikoto Uchiha dreamt for this day to come. Of course, I tachi won't be getting married any time soon. After what happened to Sasuke, he immediately put the words **BE EXTRA CAREFUL, YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP GETTING SOMEONE PREGNANT.** Into his mental to do list.

Boy, how he loves seeing his younger brother tortured. Well kind of, brotherly love you see.

Beads of sweat formed into the side of Hinata's right eyebrow as she tries closing the medium sized cream colored luggage a wedding gift from Hanabi and Neji. It actually comes in three but since they are only staying in Prague for a week, she decided to travel _light_.

If that's what you call travelling light.

The hinges of the luggage creaked a bit as Hinata decided to the one thing that she always do when she is "travelling light"

With a sigh, she carefully put the luggage into the plush carpet of their _shared_ bedroom.

After placing the luggage that weighted almost her size, she carefully sat on top of it putting every effort, every weight while trying not to break the newly gifted luggage. "Neji-nii will be furious" she added while trying her best to reach for the double silver locks of her suitcase.

 _Click_

A sweat dropped into her forehead as she gave her job an accomplished look, but then, it seems like she didn't press the locks hard enough for it to close properly. "—On no," before she knew it, one of the locks popped open and she's back to square one.

"—Really?" with her hands on her hips, she starred the open luggage, revealing all her stuffs.

Feeling very much dismayed, she started to take out everything that seems to take up the space of her luggage. "eight years oversees and you still haven't mastered the art of _packing_ light" came a voice from the door frame.

There he was, clad in his dark semi fit jeans, black long sleeve shirt partnered with plain black vans military Ludlow and in his all his Uchiha glory, was the youngest vice president in all of Uchiha History, the twenty five year old, Uchiha Sasuke, now known as Hinata's _Husband_.

A vein immediately popped at her temples because of Sasuke's sarcastic yet, very much true remark.

Without even giving her a glance, he immediately grabbed two paperbacks that Hinata pulled out from her suitcase earlier "—hey!" she manages to say but the raven haired Uchiha didn't even bother listening to her.

All she could do is watch at his swift movements, grabbing the book, shoving it inside the luggage, rolling of the left sleeve of his shirt, then without much effort, he closed the top cover, put some pressure on the upper side using his left hand, then viola.

 _Double click_

The unruly luggage was now replaced by an immaculately white, medium sized "tame and closed" luggage.

Her jaw nearly dropped on how Sasuke single-handedly closed the luggage without much effort. The man is a true genius!

"Try not to stress yourself out." He said while pulling the handle of the suitcase and dragging it with him. Hinata still stood there, unfazed.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes," he said coolly as he make his way downstairs carrying booth his and Hinata's suitcase, with his hoodie slumped lifelessly on his back.

Rolling her lilac orbs, the bluette could not reason to the fact that Sasuke indeed, is so GQ worthy, as Ino stated when she saw Itachi's oh so delicious looks

"Oh how I deliciously hate his gut—right **cognac**?" The bluette said while massaging her slowly appearing baby bump.

 _ **-24 HOURS EARLIER-**_

" _So as a wedding gift, well… we both agreed that you two will go oversees for your honey moon!" The blonde Yamanaka together with Ten-ten chirped happily. From across the living room of Sasuke and Hinata's new house, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke nearly spit their drinks on her. Sai being Ino's boyfriend, supported his girl by giving the four male a scolding look saying that she's not done talking yet._

 _Ten-ten immediately grabbed her messenger bag that was lying on the glossy wooden floor._

 _Hinata on the other hand, could not believe that this is happening. "D-do we really need to travel? Maybe it won't be good f-for the baby?" she said hastily, part of her was saying that "of course it's good for the baby you baka!"_

 _Hinata sighed in defeat, she was never the one to argue with her friends but this is too much. First, the rush wedding, second their support on her, third, the house, of course it's a gift from Sasuke's family, but a trip oversees?_

 _Raising her brow, Ino gave her best friend a mischievous looks that says "oh you just wait, you are so going to love it!"_

" _Got it!" the brunette raised two tickets up in the air for everyone to see. Gleaming eyes and grinning lips, she immediately went beside Ino, who is currently occupying the center of the room, while the rest were seated at the sofa, settee's and floor._

 _Hinata let out a contented smile seeing her group of friends, well some of her friends together. It wasn't easy talking to them with the news that she and Sasuke actually cheated on Naruto, but they all now that it was all a lie, I no got all of it covered and Neji and Ten-ten also, they made it to a point to talk some sense to some of their friends who hasn't sided to Naruto—yet, not that they like taking sides, but Hinata is pregnant, she needs everyone as much as Naruto needs them too._

 _Sasuke was lucky enough for them to spare his Uchiha ass._

 _Everything was so messed up a month before the_ _ **actual**_ _wedding. Of course, they all asked Hinata what happened, they talked to them separately so they can tell if one is lying, but it seems like whatever Sasuke is saying is the same as Hinata._

 _The two haven't been talking since the wedding, and even before. To be honest they make quite an interesting pair; kind of odd too because they are definitely strangers, of course, they hang out at the same parties, but they don't actually talk._

 _And with that, they just accepted the fact that even though there is a rift, between Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, they accepted her apology. Sasuke haven't told them directly but they know him, the guy is not showy._

 _Amidst to them, Hinata haven't told them one part of the story… she still haven't told them that Naruto cheated on her that's why she ended drinking, alone in that bar. Only Neji and Ino know._

"— _HELLO! HINATA? ARE YOU THERE?" Ten-ten waved the plane tickets in front of the bluette to catch her attention. "g-gomen!" she said in shock while blushing. "Too early to daze off! Pack your suitcase, you two are going to the land of BOHEMIA!"_

 _Hinata nearly jumped of her seat out of excitement. "Prague," she muttered slowly, as if she could taste the sweet smell of that magical country._

" _The City of a Hundred Spires" She slowly added, enough for everyone to hear. Kiba gave both Ino and Ten-ten a thumbs-up while he patted Neji's back. "Good job there!"_

 _And with that, Hinata was nothing but speechless. Of course, she can always return to Prague anytime she wants, but Hiashi Hyuuga forbade her on returning there the moment she set foot here at Japan saying that she needs to focus more on their company._

 _But her course was not very much inclined on running their empire of a company. Being a graduate From Charles University with a degree of Bachelor of Liberal arts, Major in History of Arts, with also an MA from the school for elites, the prestigious graduate school, the Academy of Fine Arts, Prague, she specialized in Painting, and it was so different in running a company._

 _For a moment, she thought if her Father did it on purpose to allow her to choose a course that she wants but then, taking it away because she has obligations to run their company. Good thing, Neji is always there to help her so she can still practice her course, which resulted to over-time works but still, she manages to go to their company every now and then to help Neji with everything._

 _Sasuke said nothing; he just glanced at Hinata's expression. And for the first time since their wedding, since what happened, he saw her actually smile._

" _Shipping us to Prague right?" he said sarcastically, which earned quite an amount of death glares from both women. "Hn" he replied, because unknown to them, he is actually quite amused about the entire plan. He has_ _ **never been to Prague before**_ _._

 _Not that he doesn't have the "means" to go there but rather, he finds is quite tiresome to visit a place where he doesn't even know where to go; having the female Hyuuga on the trip with him, made Sasuke re-think on giving Prague another chance, maybe the trip will be quite interesting._

" _Of course, we all know you guys have your own private jets so, all is se—" before Ino could even finish her sentence, Sasuke and Hinata both shouted in unison the words "NO!" Hinata blushed at the thought that she actually shouted at Ino, the blonde gave them a weird look._

" _Chill guys! The baby, it's bad for the baby." She said while raising her hands in defeat. Neji let out a sigh. Of course, he already know that this will happen because who would want to travel from Japan to Prague and back again, with someone who they "barely" knew._

 _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, THEY ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE_

" _If you can't book us a flight, then sorry, there's no Prague for us. "_

 _It shocked all of them that it all came out from Hinata, who studied half her life there, the one who knows Prague like the back of her hand._

 _Both girls who initiated the so called Honey-moon, exchanged gulps and in a matter of milli-seconds, Ten-ten and Ino ran towards their bag, grabbed their phones and booked the newlyweds a flight to Prague, Business class._

 _And just like that, with everyone's eyes on them, they both exchange looks, turn the phone into unlock mode and slumped into the floor, not bothering if they look like a bunch of homeless girls._

" _Haneda- Airport, Terminal -1,- Japan Airlines—" Ino manage to finish in between her heavy breathing when Ten-ten cut her of._

" _Diamond Premier Lounge- ten am, tomorrow." She said while slumping at Ino, throwing her phone to her bag, which luckily went inside._

 _Kiba on the other hand, same as Sai and Shino, let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, these girls scared me shitless, I can never book a flight so fast like that! Even my secretary fails to do that!" which resulted on Shino, smacking the back of his head and everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter. "Shit bro!" the Inuzuka protested while giving his Friend a pissed look. Shikamaru and Temari, both let out a sigh while saying "this is so troublesome" Kankuro however, gave Shino a thumbs up, earning a finger from Kiba._

" _-arigatou, mina." Hinata said out of the blue_

 _-xo-_

"Alright, I thing all is set, right?" from the eyes of another person, Hinata looks like she's talking to herself, but the truth is, she is actually having her "second" consultation slash conversation to her the baby inside her womb which she teasingly calls _cognac,_ because of the so-called "cognac incident" as Temari and Ino told her on the phone earlier.

Glancing at her wristwatch, it says, eight o'clock in the morning. She immediately slipped her feet into her Lo pro leopard print vans; something that she and Sasuke have in common which surprised her.

While tying the black shoe laces, her eyes caught a glimpse of the sparkly oval shaped diamond wedding ring; it distracted her a bit that she nearly pulled the laces too hard. "so this is what it feels like to wear an actual wedding ring…" Naruto's face immediately appeared into her memory and it pained her that after everything they've been through, after the four years of having a long distant relationship, he actually left her.

Guilt filled her thoughts as she remembers the Doctor saying that she's a month pregnant with Sasuke's baby. "Don't worry, I will never blame you."

Finishing her laces, she slowly stood from her crouching position, grabbed her black Chanel, sling bag, something to contrast to her outfit which consists of a V-neck cream colored cashmere sweater and black faux leather jean, which she guiltily wore, apologizing to **cognac** , a couple of times, saying that in a few months time, she won't be able to wear this.

Checking the room one last time, she slowly closes the door and carefully made her way outside their house where Sasuke and their chauffeur is waiting.

The chauffeur, a middle aged man whose name she recalls as Yoshiro Takeuchi, gave her a small smile as she made herself know. Two bodyguards who wore their regular black suits and shiny shoes greeted her as she approaches them. "Ohayo, Hinata-sama" the trio, pertaining to the bodyguards and Yoshiro bowed their head as she did the same.

Sasuke was currently having a phone call to his secretary, who seems to be a "male" person, unlike the regular female one. From her position, she can hear some of their conversation.

" _I'll keep you posted, Sasuke-sama,"_ Came from the other line.

Sasuke glanced at her direction, and seeing that she's ready, he immediately ended the call.

"—all set?" he asked, Hinata gave him a shy smile, she manages to immediately reply with a soft "yes" and then the bodyguards took over opening both doors of the black Bentley Flying Spur for Hinata and Sasuke, the other body guard who stood a good three inches from Sasuke's six foot-two figure, hurriedly made his way inside the car, riding shot gun, while the other one who has the same bleach blond hair as Ino, went inside the other Bentley that happens to be their convoy.

 _Talk about riding in style_

"I am so going to make you use the public transportation when we get to Prague," Hinata said to Sasuke inside her head. Of course, she couldn't just say it in front if him- the Uchiha might get pissed or something.

-xo-

They arrive at Tokyo International Airport, commonly known as Haneda Airport at exactly eight-thirty in plus traffic. The travel only lasted for about thirty minutes for it is still early in an Autumn Monday morning.

The bodyguards immediately unloaded two suitcase from the trunk of the car then escorted them inside the airport. Yoshiro bade them goodbye as he park the car, leaving the newlyweds together with their bodyguards, the convoy, followed Yoshiro immediately.

"Your flight will be in an hour and a half, Sasuke- sama—is there anything you need?" said the one with the blond hair. Sasuke just gave him a nod. "we're all good, both of you are dismissed." The bodyguards faced Hinata then Sasuke, bowed respectively then head out to the exit.

 _AWKWARD_

It finally occurred to Hinata that Sasuke dismissed the bodyguards without them checking in their luggage.

Without saying a word, she immediately grabbed the handle of her suitcase when Sasuke dragged it towards him.

"It's o-okay, I can manage," she said, confusion etched into her face. "Nope" Sasuke said in as a matter of fact tone.

"Y-yes I can" She manage to say while catching up to Sasuke who is currently walking towards the "check in" section.

Upon seeing that she's actually trying to catch up, Sasuke suddenly came into a halt. Hinata nearly smacked her face into his back.

"the baby," he said while avoiding her eyes. "o-oh…" she replied shyly. Looking away, Sasuke let out a sigh. "let's get going then, no more protests." He added

With no point to even argue with the raven haired Uchiha, she followed him towards their current destination when suddenly, her phone rang.

Thinking that it was Hanabi, she excitedly grabbed the phone, then confusion hit her. "Unknown number?" she said to herself.

Sasuke seems to notice, she then flashed him the screen as if asking if she should answer her phone, when the Uchiha let go of his suitcase, grabbed Hinata's phone then swiped the answer button.

"Yes mom?"

he sounded so lazy that it put half a smile to Hinata's face. "so he memorized his MOM'S phone number, interesting." She said to herself while trying to hold her sniffles.

Sasuke, seeing the puffiness of her cheeks, raised his left brow. "She wants to talk to you—" he said while passing the phone to Hinata. For a moment, he actually hesitated on returning the phone to the bluette but knowing how persistent his mother is, she half -heartedly passed it to her.

Hinata was stunned about the sudden gesture but decided to accept her phone. "—H-hello?" she said to the other line.

" _Hinata my dear, I just wanted to check on you, sorry for being so out of the blue, I tried calling Sasuke but his phone is off so I called you instead, you take care on your trip okay? I've got a reservation for you two at Hotel Paris in Prague, I set you know where that place is right dear?"_

"—Uhm y-yes, but you don't have to, I mean, it's fine… we can stay on my apartment—" she was cut off.

" _don't mention it child! Your apartment won't be as clean as it used to, try to relax okay? I'll see you soon, send my love to Sasuke and mini-Uchiha chan, bye!"_

"-Bye," Sasuke gave her an "I told you" look. "Your _Mom_ booked us a reservation at Hotel Paris, Prague..."

"-good" Sasuke out exhaled, he already know that his mom is very much involve with this, but Mikoto Uchiha sure is full of surprises. "She also sends her love to you." Hinata added, feeling a little freaked out that they are actually acting like a **real** couple.

"Let's get going then?" He said as he pulled the luggage and continued walking. His figure, towering Hinata's medium frame.

They are about to check in when Hinata bumped her face into Sasuke's back. "watch—" he was about to make a remark when his eyes landed on the blond haired Namikaze.

Hinata's hands suddenly felt cold. It has been a month since she last saw Naruto and the sight of him gave her chills.

She first thought of rushing to the entrance of the check-in department but it was too late, for Naruto is now staring at them bitterly, his eyes full of hate.

Hinata panicked upon seeing him, her legs wobbled, her head ached again, her heart felt like being squashed a thousand times.

Of all the days, why now?

She gulped as she tries her best to calm herself but she couldn't. Everything felt so heavy that even her feet felt like ice.

Her face, paled

Her heart raced again, like she was being swallowed into a big hole, then… warm hands engulfed hers.

The sensation made shocked her system that in a matter if seconds, It woke her up from her nightmare then Suddenly, crimson red eyes with tiny dots of black tomoe's, greeted her.

Sasuke's eyes usually changes its color whenever his emotion changes.

Naruto saw what Sasuke did, he was about to approach them when the Uchiha, dragged Hinata with him, the bluette, grabbed the suitcase that Sasuke left as she tries to avoid Naruto's angry gaze.

"H-he's… he's here." She manage to say while trying to control her tears. The sight of him still hurts her. Its effects stings—a lot.

"Don't mind him." Sasuke said, still not letting go of her cold hand.

-xo-

 _( 1 hour later)_

" _Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard flight 737 from Tokyo to Prague. Our current flight time is around twelve hours and fifty minutes, we should be taking off shortly. Please kindly turn off your electronic device and fasten your seat-belts on, tray tables up and seats in the upright and locked position."_

Hinata was still fazed upon seeing Naruto that she forgot to fasten her seatbelt, Sasuke immediately notice that she's currently spacing out. With a sigh, he reached her seat belt, making sure that it clicked properly. Hinata was stunned by his actions the she looked at his direction, Sasuke's eyes were covered by his hair, and as soon as he raised his face, Hinata's own was mere centimeters away.

"-I- Y-y-you don't have to do that." She said while trying to mask her embarrassment.

"stop spacing out." Sasuke spatted bitterly. He too was shocked on seeing the dobe, but it irked him how he gave Hinata that disgusted look.

He hated every bit of it.

After the information that his secretary and most trusted bodyguard, Jyuushiro, gave him earlier, he was nothing but angry at the blond Namikaze.

" _Talk about cheating."_ He said under his breath. "S-sorry." Hinata said softly.

"—and quit apologizing, or else I'll call Oka-san," Sasuke said threateningly, trying not to sound all weird.

Hinata actually cracked a laugh upon hearing that which earned an "sssh" from the old couple who is seating parallel to them.

She let out an apologetic smile.

"You're not serious, on calling your mom, right? " she asked while still trying to contain her laughter.

Sasuke didn't even flinch. "About that we will see."

"—we will see about that," the bluette replied in between her soft giggles. "that's actually plagiarism, and here I thought that you're an art major or some sort."

Her eyes widened in shock, then she finally lost it, she forgot that the person whom she is talking to is Uchiha Sasuke, the man whom she barely even knew and yet, he manages to take away the gloomy cloud that followed her the moment she saw Naruto.

"n-no it's not! I just quoted a movie scene from—" she was cut of

"This means war."

She was about to reply when the plane finally took off.

In between the engine roar, Sasuke leaned into her left ear and whispered something.

"I do hope that you'll be a fantastic tour guide to a first timer." His tone serious while fishing for his iPod.

Hinata's lilac orbs widened in shock.

"You've never been to Prague?" but it was too late, Sasuke was now lost in his music, leaving a shocked Hinata _Uchiha._

* * *

 _TBC…_

 _A/N: Finally! It took me forever to write this, I had a lot of "disturbances" earlier that I nearly lost my zone. Haha! It took me a lot of time printing my "research" :D I do hope that you guys like this update, I've enjoyed typing it to the point that I felt really jealous because Hina and Sasu is going to Prague! -_- stay tuned for the next chapter that will take place in Prague._

 _Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers:_

 _ **Misao97**_ _\- wish granted! How was that encounter? :D_

 _ **Fher34-**_ _the picture of her on the previous chapter will have its use on later chapters, do not fret! Haha_

 _ **FallenHime**_ _\- arigatou for your review, and yes I love Hanabi that I didn't portray her as a meanie; she's just like any other imouto-chan, annoyingly cute! :D_

 _ **Guest-chan**_ _(please make an account ^^) thank you for you reviews on earlier chapters!_


	6. Chapter 5

**BOHEMIAN NIGHTS (I)**

* * *

It was four hours after the take off when suddenly felt the sudden warmness n the right side of my arm; not wanting to wake the other passengers that are currently sleeping, I carefully opened my eyes braising myself on the scene beside me.

Her sleeping figure seems more serene that usual, her blue hair pooling into her face, down to my shoulder where her hand is "currently" pillowed. Letting out a sigh, I decided not move, feeling a bit anxious on this sudden closeness.

My sense of smell couldn't deny the fact that her hair does smell nice. Something that made me want to punch myself. "what are you even thinking?" I mentally scolded myself upon letting the idea cross my mind.

I decided to finally drop the issue on whether to move her head a little, but seeing how deep her sleep is, I just heaved a sigh of defeat.

Pulling out the black earbuds of my iPod, I pondered on what happened at the airport earlier. Seeing him like that was so unexpected that it even caught me off guard.

Who would have thought that he will be returning to Japan just minutes before our departure? "Fate really is playful nowadays." Allowing the dobe to cross our path before going into our trip oversees.

I still haven't gotten enough sleep since the wedding. My family insisted that we move right after the gathering and I couldn't just "say no"

 _So much for feeling every bit guilty_

It's pretty obvious that Itachi did plan for all of this to happen. He knows that I won't be sharing a room with _her_ and she'll be very much happy to oblige. Moving us into a three storey modern suburban house with a huge living room, three bathrooms, one study, one library, one art studio, which _Hinata_ haven't seen yet, a state of the art kitchen, having anything a chef could ever ask for, an underground garage that also serves as a gym and workshop and **one** _ **bedroom.**_ Of all the rooms, why one? They could have added at least five more, the house is big enough to fit those rooms but it seems like they just want us to share the same bed… of course, there was this **second** room, it so happened that it is the _nursery_ … for the _baby._

I haven't though about it, at least, I tried to avoid the issue but there's no turning back now. "I finally bid good-bye to my bachelor life." A sigh escaped my lips; it wasn't long when my eyes started to feel tired again.

-xo-

Sasuke was awakened by the sound of Hinata's soft voice while she awkwardly tries to shake him off his slumber. "—anou, S-sasuke-kun…" poking the side of his arm, the bluette let out a sigh of defeat. From the AP system inside the plane, a heavily accented Czech woman announces in Japanese about their arrival.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has informed me that we should be arriving at Prague, an hour ahead schedule; please make sure that your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any cups and glasses. Thank you and, Vitejte v Praze!"_

"-what time is it?" The Uchiha manage to ask in between his mumbles, he's actually quite tired for he hasn't slept so well earlier.

"I-it'll be fifteen minutes before nine o' clock," she said coyly while trying to avoid eye contact. "You're pretty heavy you know…" the Sasuke said with his eyes still closed. "—n-nani?" Hinata managed to reply while still confused. "Your head…it's heavy." A grin escaped Sasuke's lips; he can clearly picture Hinata's shy glances towards him.

"G-gomenasai! I was just so ti—"but she was cut off when Sasuke immediately gave her a questioning look. "It's not a big deal." He replied.

With a sigh, Hinata nervously tucked a lock of hair that went out of place. She was about to say something when she remember Sasuke's words before the plane took off.

"Vitejte v Praze" she said softly, a small blush appeared into her face as the raven haired male, gave her a curious look, but then was immediately replaced by a smirk. "I hope that meant Welcome to Prague." He said teasingly, eyes, still closed.

"What if it's n-not?" Hinata finally said, while trying to contain her giggles. Sasuke's eyes shot open and immediately directed his sight towards her, studying her wreck of a hair intently; then another smirk appeared into his face. "The mouse knows how to tease now?"

Frowning, Hinata gave her a threatening look, well, an almost threatening one. She's still new to this kind of facial expression, then with a deafening silence, Sasuke still giving her the arrogant look, she decided to show him how a _Hyuuga_ actually teases.

"Slusi ti cervena cerna…" Sasuke gave her a confused look, a Czech stewardess who happens to be passing down their aisle gave Hinata a wink and then a smile which resulted to her, blushing slightly.

"Seat belt" Sasuke said out of the blue which made Hinata jolt in surprise, Sasuke on the other-hand, immediately fastened Hinata's seat belt on, making sure that it is very much secure; a grin escaped his lips after seeing Hinata's expression. "A-arigatou…" she muttered slowly, giving the male Uchiha a shy smile "Hn" as always, was his short reply.

-xo-

After getting their luggage's and arranging a few papers, the newly weds immediately went outside the airport. It was ten in the evening when they finally set foot to Prague.

Making their way towards the exit while Sasuke pulled both his and Hinata's luggage; as they walk passed a small café that is near the exit of the Airport, Hinata caught a glimpse of a day old magazine, lying at the top of a coffee table.

She was about to ignore it when her vision caught sight of her photograph, collaged to Sasuke's own picture; halting, she immediately walked towards the magazine and lifted it as she reads the article that is written in "Czech"

Upon noticing that his travel companion was headed towards the opposite direction, he immediately called for her but was confused on what to address the girl.

"Oi, Hyuu—Hina-"

With a sigh Sasuke lazily followed the bluette. To be honest, he doesn't have any idea on what to call her now.

"I'll just buy you a new one whe—"he was immediately cut of when he saw that the front page cover of the tabloid magazine, was a collection of stolen photos of him and Hinata.

"We need to get out of here…" Hinata said softly while as Sasuke took a hold of the magazine. Even without reading the headline, he already new that is was some cheeky news about how they got married "privately" the other day.

"Did it say anything about us going here?" He inquired while dumping the magazine to a nearby waste bin.

"Nope, but it won't be for long." With a sigh, Hinata immediately fished her phone inside her bag and called their chauffeur.

"-so much for public transportation." She muttered in between her breath which Sasuke overheard. A few seconds later, the other line answered the call.

" _Mame jsme situaci, muzete nas jeste vyzvednout?" (We have a situation; can you still pick us up?)_

" _-Dekuji moc Gustav"_ (Thank you Gustav.) And with that, the call ended. Sasuke stared at her amused. It was the second time that he actually heard her speaking Czech, but it still made left him in awe.

"I called our chauffer, and he said that he will still p-pick us up," Hinata said shyly, aware of the look that Sasuke is giving her. They stood in that same spot for a few seconds before she decided to finally speak again. "W-we shouldn't have cancelled h-his service."

"I'm Impressed." Sasuke said out of nowhere while grabbing the forgotten luggage as he continues to walk towards the exit leaving a stunned Hinata, but before he could continue to walk any further, he muttered a silent curse upon remembering that Hinata is actually _pregnant_.

Closing the gap between them, Hinata watched in confusion as Sasuke motioned for her to enter the café.

"You might want to rest a little, we'll just wait here." He said as they made their way inside the coffee shop.

There aren't a lot of people inside which is a good thing. The barista greeted them in Czech, which Hinata replied" _Dobry vecer"_ hesitantly, afraid that the man might recall their faces that was plastered into the magazine earlier.

They choose the table that was at the farthest part of the café. It has two grey colored velvet chairs that look comfortable enough with a matching coffee table with rounded corners and a matte black colored glass. Both chairs are positioned, facing each other and has quite a not so wide leg room for Sasuke to stretch his limbs, but for Hinata, it was all good. She sat comfortably at the chair, leaning her back while stretching her legs a little. From Sasuke's point of view, she looks like a cat that just woke up.

"—you said y-you were i-impressed?" she bit her lip upon hearing what she just said. She was acting more and more careless in front of the Uchiha that she nearly forgot that they **barely** knew each other.

Sasuke raised his left brow upon hearing Hinata's sudden question.

"Your Czech… it's quite excellent."

He nearly face palmed himself upon slipping those words from his mouth. From a person who doesn't even know how to speak Czech, came a very awkward" complement"

Hinata gave him a shy look. "I-I haven't been practicing, b-but I'm happy that I still haven't lost it."

She immediately diverted her attention on her nails when Sasuke stood up. She was about to do the same, thinking that they are about to head up, when he asked her what she wants to drink. She eyed his towering figure and shyly gave her order.

"I'll h-have a cup of cappuccino—it actually tastes so much good h-here in Prague." She added with a smile. "Anything else?..." She moved her head to the side in return. Sasuke as about to approach the barista when it hit him, so he returned to Hinata with an epic grin plastered in his face.

"o-oh…" the bluette tried her best not to burst a giggle but it failed.

She approached Sasuke leaving their luggage at the side of their chosen spot as both of them made their way towards the counter side by side. It actually occurred to her that Sasuke is trying to be considerate. A warm feeling filled her insides, knowing that at least, he is showing some care, if not for her, maybe for the baby.

The barista greeted them with a smile. Which Hinata gladly return from the looks of it, he seems to be hitting on Hinata. Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that this auburn haired Barista is quite obvious.

The bluette, unknown to all the hints that the barista is giving her, decided to give their order. "Jedna stredne velka cappoccino," (One medium sized cappuccino) "Do you want anything else?" She said while looking at Sasuke, the barista giving the raven haired Uchiha a curious look. "A shot of espresso" he said in Japanese. Hinata immediately asked if he wants anything other than espresso but he says that he's good.

"One shot f espresso and two muffins, one chocolate and one plain," she said in Czech. The barista gave her another sweet smile that irked the hell out of Sasuke.

"350 CZK," the other mail said, Hinata was about to pay for their food when Sasuke instantly slipped his gold master card, Hinata tried to tell him that it's fine but he waved it off.

Smiling, the barista gladly said that they accept credit cards. While swiping the card, he unconsciously made a remark that if he didn't said in Czech, he'd probably end up jobless at the end of the night.

"Tvuj bratr je justy druh," (Your brother sure is kind)

Even though it is stated in Czech, hearing the word **bratr** , gave Sasuke an idea on what that baka of a barista said.

"—OH, on neni muj bratr, je to muj m-manzel." (He's not my brother, he's my husband)

Upon hearing Hinata say those words, the other male gulped as he gave Sasuke a nervous look; he quickly returned the master card to Hinata as Sasuke carried the tray that contained their food.

His eyes caught a sigh of the two muffins that were placed into a pastel colored porcelain plate with two small silver forks.

He carefully placed the tray at their table as Hinata slowly remove the food out of the tray then places it under the tray holder under their table.

"Itadaikimasu!" She said softly, to be honest, her stomach has been grumbling since their arrival but she's too shy to ask Sasuke to have some snack, thankfully, the Uchiha seems to notice that she's quite tired.

They both enjoyed their food in silence, with Sasuke noticing the sad smiles that the barista is giving Hinata.

"That guy really is hitting on you." He said under his breath while drinking his coffee. Hinata gave him a confused look. "No—I just told him that you're my, h-hus-band." The last part was actually said in a quieter tone.

A smirk appeared into Sasuke's face as Hinata tries to avoid his gaze. "Good" he said while still looking at her with that smirk plastered on his face.

"S-stop smirking!" Hinata hissed.

Raising his left brow, he slowly put the espresso down. "Why?" He asked amused.

"I don't know…b-but if you don't want to—"she was cut off by Sasuke's own words.

"Okay," he said coolly.

"I'm j—just, I'm not… I'm joking." Biting her lip she gave him another glance then back to her cup of coffee.

"Hn"

A few minutes after they finish their meal, with Hinata eating both cupcakes because Sasuke said that she can eat his share; her phone rang from her bag, surprising her. She quickly grabbed it from the small pocket inside her bag and answered it.

At the end of the line was Gustav, their chauffeur, and he called to say that he'll be arriving in a few minutes.

After the call, she remember that Sasuke's master card was still on her pocket; as they were about to stand in their seat, she instantly handed it to him.

As they went to the exit door of the café, the barista gave one last glance at the couple, not even bothering to bid Hinata good-bye.

"You scared him!" Hinata said accusingly at Sasuke who gave her an amused smile. "So, you're defending him now huh?" he said while walking towards the main exit of the airport with two suitcases in tow.

"n-no I'm not!" she protested

"yes you are." He said while giving her another sarcastic smirk.

"I'm just being k-kind, it's two versus one." The bluette blushed at the sudden mention of the baby, though it was indirect, Sasuke grasped the idea fast enough before she could even protest.

"You're no fair Hyu-uga."

Forming his lips into a straight line, as if to cover the sudden iciness on how he completely lost his cool, Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Y-you can just call me Hinata."

It shocked her that she was the first one to initiate to lack of honorifics, but she has too. The poor Uchiha is having a very hard time on not calling her HYUUGA, anymore because she is now an Uchiha.

"Call me Sasuke, then."

She just smiled in response.

As they approach the huge glass doors of the airport, the guards that are currently on duty gave them a nod.

Stepping outside the airport, sent a whole different feeling to Hinata; the sudden urge to jump immediately crossed her mind, but was afraid to do so because of the baby.

Sasuke, however, looks very much amused on how different Prague is, from Tokyo. The chilly autumn wind slowly brushing into their faces.

It was just a few seconds after they went outside when Gustav immediately went out of the black Audi RS7, nearly jumping because Hinata beat him into arriving first.

"Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" he asked in Japanese with a hint of heavily accented Czech.

"Nope, we just got here," smiling, Hinata gave Gustave a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Welcome to Prague, Uchiha Sasuke-Sama, my name is Gustav Milkova, at your service." He bowed respectively as he offered to put the suitcases into the trunk.

Sasuke escorted Hinata, taking her by the wrist towards the car. Gustav opened the door for them, and then before Hinata knows it, they are driving away from the airport.

A contented sigh, escaped her lips as she reminisce the memories that made her stay in Prague, so unforgettable and magical.

-xo-

The travel from the airport to Old town, Prague, didn't take as long as Sasuke expected. Gustav, on the other hand, was very much happy to accommodate them. Just like old times when he still used to pick-Hinata from the airport whenever she has some trips to attend to or whenever she came back from a two week vacation to from Tokyo.

He was actually quite surprised when he saw Uchiha Sasuke and not Naruto. He knew all about Naruto, being at Hinata's service for almost eight years now.

During Hinata's stay at Prague, she will always use the public transportation, walk or just ride a bike because everything is just so close, but whenever she goes to Charles University, Gustav knows so well that the bluette won't be using any form of public transportation because for one, unlike any other campus, Charles University's does not have one joint campus. The academic facilities occupy many locations throughout the city of Prague and three of the facilities are located in other cities, two of them in Hradec Kralove and one in Pilsen.

The historical main building from the 14 century, called _Carolinum_ is situated in the Old Town of Prague and constitutes the university's center. It is actually the seat of the rector and of the Academic Senate of Charles University. Carolinum is also serves as the venue for official Academic ceremonies such as admissions or graduations.

Ranking in the upper 1.5 percent of the world's best university, Charles University is considered as the best in Czech Republic and one of the bests in Eastern and Central Europe.

Hinata was very fortunate to be accepted at Charles. She fainted the moment her letter of acceptance was mailed to her. Neji had to calm her down after showing him the letter for she was hyperventilating.

The Hyuuga clan was very shocked that Hinata was accepted at the University, but amidst their doubts, Hinata worked her heart off just to get that acceptance letter. Studying Czech was the first thing that she did when she decided that she will go and study to Prague. Ever since she was a child, she wanted to go to that place, reading it in one of the books that has a protagonist living in Prague and studying in an art school. She was very much compelled that she must go and study there.

A smile appeared into Gustav's face earlier when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke holding Hinata's wrist. At least, he can see that the Uchiha, who according from his "research" was nothing but an arrogant, bachelor who comes from a very wealthy family and is the youngest VP in Uchiha history, aside from his brother being the youngest President of their empire of a business.

"Prague's finest, Hotel Paris" his voice echoed through the car and by the looks of it, Hinata was very much impressed on how Ino, Ten-ten, Neji and whoever was also involve in this honeymoon.

Hotel Paris is a living heritage here at Prague.

The King used to live here when Prague Castle burnt down. The location of Hotel Paris is really superior, for various buildings stood in this place from the 13th century including royal complex from 14th century.

Old buildings were torn down in 1902 and the construction of the hotel has begun.

In 1984, Hotel Paris became one of Prague's historical monuments.

The Audi slowly halted, waking Hinata from her trance. Sasuke was studying the entrance hall of the Hotel when a hotel attendant opened the door, greeting them in the most polite way possible.

The medium sized hotel attendant with tanned skin and bleach blond hair and gave them a court nod. His gloved right hand was at his torso while the left one was gesturing to the entrance of the hotel.

"We've been expecting you, Monsieur and Madame Uchiha." Giving them a polite smile, he instructed the bell boy and some hotel staff to go gather their luggages.

"Oh- you packed quite light…wonderful." He motioned for them to go inside as Gustav gave one last look to the couple before moving ahead.

Hinata instructed him earlier that they won't be needing his help anytime soon. She was actually shy that she haven't fully explain what happened to her supposed wedding, but seeing how Gustav reacted, Hinata have a feeling that Neji or Ino already told him what happened.

-xo-

The entrance to Hotel Paris was nothing but extravagant. With its arc, coated with gold at the sides, the entrance glimmered with pride. At the arc of the entrance was a painting of some sort that engulfed the entire arc itself. At the middle was the coat of arms of the hotel.

Hinata was in awe as she stepped inside the hotel. During her stay here in Prague, she had never checked in inside this hotel for she has her own place to stay. School kept her busy and there was so much to see in Prague that spending her time inside a hotel will take so much time.

A few hotel staff greeted them as they made their way inside. Some gave Sasuke a shy look, fangirling over the Uchiha.

They immediately halted when the hotel attendant that greeted them earlier, who seems to be the concierge of the Hotel gave them a warm look.

"Allow me the honor to congratulate you on your marriage, we at Hotel Paris, was very much overwhelmed on having you two as our lovely guests… we are so thrilled that you booked the Tower suite."

Hinata could not believe what the concierge said. Ino and the rest booked them one of the most prestigious suites in Prague.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "The suite is built into this Hotel Paris's Prague Tower." She said on her tippy-toes as she whispers to Sasuke's ears.

The concierge led them to a private elevator, connecting to the tower where their suite is located. After a few minutes, they entered the suite, seeing the luggage's already there.

They silently walk towards the receiving area of the suite. Fatigue slowly overtaking, "Right from the comfort of you bed, you can see the roof's of Prague Old Town and Prague Castle. This suite is also interconnected with the top of the tower giving you an exclusive 360 degree view of Prague historical center by a staircase. The concierge gestured for the black swirled staircase behind Hinata and Sasuke.

He gave them one last look upon sensing their lack of energy. "I'll assume that both of you are tired from the long travel; enjoy your stay, and feel free to call me any time you need something. Monsieur, Madame…" he bowed gracefully at Sasuke after that, he slowly lifted Hinata's right hand, kissing the tip of its knuckles.

"Rest well, and enjoy."

With one final look, the concierge disappeared leaving both of them finally alone to the comfort of their luxury room.

"I'm so tired" Hinata murmured while slumping her back on the soft cushion of their king size bed. Sasuke was sitting at the end side of the bed while tugging his shoe off when Hinata suddenly stood from the bed and bolted towards the bathroom.

Sasuke watched her in awe as he was so stunned on what his happening when he hear Hinata, coughing.

Cursing himself, he immediately grabbed an empty goblet from the mini bar while putting some water as he make his way towards Hinata's crouched figure.

She was still coughing from vomiting earlier. Sasuke slowly came to her side, which is in front of the bathroom sink.

"I-I'm sorry… I kind of felt—"she was interrupted when she felt her nausea taking over. The raven haired Uchiha watched her intently. His face forms into a frown as seeing Hinata's state. With nothing left to do, he put the goblet from the counter nearby while massaging Hinata's back, sending soothing shivers down her spine.

It actually felt good.

She was stunned because it was the first time that Sasuke showed her this side of him. To her it was rather.

 _Comforting_

Than weird.

When she was finish, she grabbed the new toothbrush that is located on the top of the sink, brushed her teeth as thoroughly as she could and swooshed the cold tap water from the faucet.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the goblet of water from the counter top, grabbed while grabbing the cream colored towel that was resting beside the goblet earlier.

He offered the glass without saying any word and Hinata accepted it, stunned.

After drinking everything that was in the goblet, he handed her the cream colored towel while taking the goblet from her hand.

"T-Thanks…" she said shyly which earned a pleased look from Sasuke.

Later that night, as the sat side by side in their king sized bed, lights all turned off, with just the city light illuminating from the outside, Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"How does it feel?" He asked, trying to sound un-weird. Hinata gave her a blank look at first, but then, immediately grasping the idea, she blushed in return. Her left hand, carefully massaging the semi-showing baby bump from her stomach; it is slowly becoming a hobby of hers to feel the life growing inside her.

"I-It actually feels like… like something un-explainable." She said shyly. "Aside from the vomiting and morning sickness and I think mood s-swings…it actually feels… _fine_." From the dark room, a smile emerged into her face; Sasuke studying how she carefully massages her stomach.

"Spare me the morning sickness?" he said out of the blue which earned a soft giggle from Hinata. "That, I cannot p-promise." She said while trying not to sound rude.

"I've seen Neji pissed off; I can imagine you being like that."

A chuckle emerged from his throat making Hinata's eyes go wide.

"We'll never know." She said while slowly, falling asleep. Her eyelids nearly closed when she poked Sasuke's lift shoulder.

"I'll show you around tomorrow…" She manages to say, her eyes slowly falling into sleep.

"Good night, Sasuke."

The raven haired Uchiha watches as Hinata's figure, slowly slumped into the bed, curling into her left side.

A soft smile etched into Sasuke's face.

"Bohemian nights you say…" he said softly as he himself drifted of to sleep, leaving the city of a thousand spires and off to his own city.

* * *

 _TBC_

"Slusi ti cervena cerna…" You look good in black (what Hinata told Sasuke which earned a cheesy smile from the flight attendant)

 _a/n: domo mina! arigatou for all of the reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me, anyway, I'm sorry if you happen to encounter such typo's or grammatical errors, as you know, I haven't got enough time to do a through re-reading in this chapter, but anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this because I had fun typing this chapter, I actually did a lot of research about Prague (my dream city, I will visit it real soon, I do hope so) Anyway, if I did some wrong description about the place, feel free to correct me or PM me and I will just edit it._

 _Till next chapter, ja!_


	7. Chapter 7

**BOHEMIAN NIGHTS 2.0**

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Hinata rushed towards the bathroom for another episode of her "morning sickness" chronicles.

It actually became a routine to her to wake up in such a very un-godly time. The sun hasn't gone up yet.

Heaving, Hinata twisted her hair into a bun and continued her retching. The sour taste, making her gag even more. She hasn't even had breakfast and yet, the pregnancy blues are finally having its toll for not doing so yesterday.

It wasn't till three minutes after that the sudden outburst finally came to a stop. Leaning while heaving in into the porcelain while sink, Hinata opened the faucet, swished an enormous amount of water using her hands and continued to do so for another couple of fifteen seconds.

Grabbing the toothbrush that she used last night, she decided that she doesn't want to return to her deep slumber earlier.

"You sure knows timing, **cognac**."

After brushing her teeth, she stayed another fifteen minutes inside the enormous bathroom, sensing if another batch of the previous gagging will arrive. Feeling that it will not happen any minute now, she earned a sigh of relief; Hinata returned to the room as silently as she could; turning the bathroom light, off; she quietly made her way towards the bedroom where Sasuke is still sleeping—now, currently occupying the entire bed.

A sigh escaped her lips as she caught a glimpse of the rising sun.

"My first sun rise in Prague in 2 years." For a while, her foot remained rooted into the plush carpet of their bedroom floor.

Upon realizing that she'd rather feel the sun from the outside, she glanced at Sasuke, then the clock. "Still early" it says five minutes before six in the morning. She hurriedly grabbed her suitcase, opening it as quietly as possible.

When the locks clicked, she grabbed whatever kind of clothing that her eyes firs laid sight on.

With pure rush, Hinata quickly puts the over-sized indigo colored sweatshirt not bothering on removing her sleep shirt, not that she cared, it's actually chilly in Prague on a mid-Autumn morning since it is the time of the year when the temperature drops and where _snow_ actually falls.

A sweat dropped from her forehead as she nearly tripped while putting her right foot in her dark jeans. "Sorry cognac!" She hushed while feeling guilty on her sudden movement. Finally lacing her shoes, the one that she wore yesterday, while she silently and quickly grabs her phone.

As she tiptoed her way outside, she was in the middle of an argument with her inner-self if it's actually okay that she do not leave any letter to Sasuke, but then, her being so polite and well-mannered, resulted to another two minutes of delay for she grabbed the hotel paper that was sitting on top of the coffee table next to the cream colored couch. Thinking for appropriate words to write, she then settled on a few words.

"Not that he cared or something…" she said to herself. "I'm just being polite." Then with one last look, she let out a contented sigh then head out to the room, leaving a sleeping Sasuke and her note on top of the coffee table.

" _Head out, be back in a few."_

-xo-

Going outside the hotel room and finally making her way downstairs to the reception area, she was greeted by the concierge that assisted them earlier. She was so much in a hurry that she nearly shouted the words

"Dobre Rano!" Which earned a polite smile from the concierge.

Excitement filled her entire system as she set foot outside the posh hotel. It has been two years since she left Prague for Tokyo. Her father never wanted her to go back any time soon to Prague the moment she returned to Tokyo, pilling her up with an enormous amount of work, but it seems like fate has its proper timing for such.

She immediately let out a smile, tapping her phone to check the time. "6:10" still early but not as early because of her, nearly tripping and such.

Picking up her pace, she immediately made a quick turn to the right where the way to Old Town is.

Within a few minutes of brisk walking, Hinata finally reached her destination.

A blush crept into her face as memories of her University days came flooding her mind.

Stepping into Old Town is like stepping inside a seven hundred year old, fantasy, fairy tale story book. She stood in awe for a good ten seconds as the dramatic sight of Old Town Prague, permeates the air.

She can actually smell the mid-autumn air lingering through the streets. The Old Town Square (Staroměstské náměstí) is one of two main squares in Prague, the other one is called Wenceslas Square, which is another five minute walk from her current location. With its ancient buildings and magnificent churches, this is one of the most beautiful historical sights in Europe.

Nostalgia filled her heart, mind and soul. She slowly touched her belly, feeling the small life that is forming inside her. "—this is where I studied in college…" she whispered softly.

"Let's get going then?" She asked to no one in particular, but to be honest, she is actually talking to **cognac**.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee, newly baked bread, and piping hot pancakes filled the air as Hinata made her way towards New Town Hall.

The café right across New Town Hall was the one responsible for that mouthwatering smell. Hinata's stomach churned as her newly heightened senses caught a whiff of the café's delicious breakfast menu.

"No- now is not the time…" she said to herself as she strode towards her next destination, but it seems like her hunger could not be denied. After emptying her stomach earlier, she really is in need of a heart breakfast or should we say, "Cravings"

With a sigh, she marched towards the café, while fishing for her jean pockets for her wallet. She didn't grab it earlier but decided to slip a couple of five hundred and two thousand Czech banknotes (their bills) then of course, her credit card. With her growing appetite, it is necessary for Hinata to always bring some cash.

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as she caught her money. She excitedly made her way towards the café, not looking where she was going when she bumped into something hard.

"uumpf!"

-xo-

The warmness of the thick blanket did nothing to ease Sasuke's tossing and turning the moment his eyes fluttered open because of Hinata's sudden jumping out of the bed. An ear piercing heaving and retching filled the entire bathroom and it was torture to Sasuke's ears.

He's actually not a morning person.

Wanting to assist the Hyuuga, was something that crossed his mind, but he was too sleepy and sluggish to do so. He might end up stumbling into the floor if he did helped her.

Besides, feeling a bit awkward on how he acted last night, he decided to let Hinata have her alone time.

Feeling a bit guilty, he tried closing his eyes another time. It wasn't till Hinata was finally done with her morning sickness routine that sleep visited Sasuke.

Sleep, enveloping his entire body, he made a mental note to at least ask the _Hyuuga_ , how she is feeling. He is still not used on calling her to her newly acquired surname or any other name of _formal_ endearment like _wife_.

The room was silent when Hinata went out of the room. For a few minutes, Sasuke haven't heard a thing. His dull and sleepy senses making no good use of themselves as the bluette grabbed her suitcase as quietly and as fast as she could, grabbing what Sasuke could make out in his mind, a sweater or sweatshirt but he has no idea on what the girl is actually planning.

The chilly autumn here at Prague is so cold that it made Sasuke crept a little closer to Hinata's forgotten bedside.

A few minutes later, a sudden jolt nearly woke the hell out of Sasuke as Hinata, nearly tripped. He has no idea that what he suspected was right for his eyes haven't got the energy to fully open.

Without moving, his ears perked up the last sound that Hinata made before the soft clicking of the door sounded from the living room of their luxury suite.

What Hinata is thinking?

He doesn't know.

Where she is going?

He has no idea.

For another few minutes, Sasuke tried rolling and tossing and turning in his king size bed, but nothing of it has the power to return his lost sleep.

With a deep sigh he finally gave up, sitting in an annoyed position at the middle of the bed. The soft mattress still calling him to give himself to sleep, but the sacred thing just disappeared the moment Hinata went out of the room.

Messing his overly mess of a bed hair, the dark haired Uchiha, lazily made his way out of the bed, removing the soft blanket that once hugged him and gave him warm comfort.

"Sleeping will have to wait…" he said with another heavy sigh.

Walking in a zombie like manner towards the huge bathroom, he slowly head straight towards the sink, the heater automatically activated, fogging the mirror in front of Sasuke.

He slowly cupped the water that is running from the faucet. Finally giving up on going back to bed, he immediately shoved his face into his palm.

The warm water rinsing any sign of bed marks (if ever) into his face. He did it a couple of time while combing a few to his hair, taming the un-tamable dark locks.

After washing his face, he immediately grabbed the unopened box of toothbrush and carefully brushed his teeth.

After Sasuke's so-called-grooming. He grabbed the towel that is resting on the top of the counter next to the sink and dried his face and hair.

As he returned to their room, he grabbed the hoodie that he carried yesterday, throwing it on top of the bed while he dragged his suitcase towards him, grabbing a pair of dark colored denim and shirt.

He immediately changed into his clothes and went to the living room, as he is about to get out of the room, his eyes caught a sight of a piece of Hotel Paper, sitting on top of the coffee table was a note containing Hinata's seven word message.

"Head out, be back in a few."

A throb, escaped his temples as Hinata's words entered his mind. Of course, she'll leave a note. "Great" he said sarcastically.

Being a first timer in Prague, he doesn't have any idea on where the girl might be. He was about to text her but was unsure if she'll be able to read it, besides… if the girl is too occupied reminiscing the place, then she wouldn't be checking her phone anytime soon. Calling her on the other side-that's a no, no.

 **Sasuke never calls anyone**

 **Sasuke never calls first**

That was on top five of his "SASUKE'S GUIDEBOOK" as Shikamaru and _Naruto_ said before.

The thought of the blond Namikaze's name made the raven haired Uchiha want to punch himself in the face.

What was he thinking? He messed things up. But after the phone call that he received yesterday, his mind is slowly changing from guilt to confusion.

But still—Naruto is his best friend, or _was_.

"What are GPS for?" He exhaled as he finally went out of the hotel room.

-xo-

The funny thing in about having an early morning walk is you may never know who you are going to bump to. But in Hinata's case, the term _bump_ , became a literally _bump_.

Face buried, nose scrunched up, eyes closed, Hinata nearly loses her balance if not for the steady pavement of Old Town.

"G-gomena-líto!" She immediately switched from Japanese to Czech as realization hit her—like a train.

"Yo"

The tone of the stranger's voice sent soothing shivers down Hinata's spine. The deep baritone of the stranger's voice seemed familiar in a way that made her think of someone she know but haven't seen in a while.

For a moment, Hinata's brows knitted in confusion. Opening her eyes, she nearly jumped off her feet as she came face to face to the said stranger.

Hair as white as a wolf's fang glimmered to the now rising sun. His perfectly shaped Greek nose that that is currently a bit red from the sudden rising temperature complemented to the stranger's entire features; his two colored orbs, the left one, platinum grey and the left eye, crimson red with dark tomoes. Same as the Uchiha's when they feel a sudden surge of emotion, but the stranger in front of her, is in no way an Uchiha, nor a long lost cousin.

The stranger raised one majestic brow as the bluette stared in awe. "In the country where I came from, it's actually _rude_ to stare… I believe the Czech's have the same customs too. He said coolly while giving the girl another of his amused looks, but before Hinata could even say muster to say a word, strong arms engulfed her, drowning her into a deep embrace that made her feel so small.

The towering figure lifted Hinata carefully as he gave her one last hug, imprinting her scent in his nostrils, as if memorizing her every being.

A blush crept into Hinata's face as some Czech's gave them meaningful looks. The embrace ended as fast as it happened, a wide smile escaped Hinata's pink lips as she greeted the stranger.

"K-kakashi senpai!" she said happily, as the silver haired male gave her a teasing look.

"Seriously, drop the senpai, we've been school mates ages ago, and I'm just what? twenty nine?" he said while studying the bluette once more.

Giggling, she crossed her freezing arms in front of her. "I believe you have just turned had your birthday last month, so that m-makes you thirty!" She said accusingly at the man in front of her.

"Ouch, that's rude" he said in a hurt way. But then, knowing him for a long time, Hinata will not fall for that, if there's anything that is Hatake Kakashi is very much good at, that would be making you do whatever the heck he wants, and that never went well with Hinata. It never actually affected her in the first place, which made her a very amusing person to Kakashi.

"Never thought I'll be seeing you here… "Hinata said softly as she gave the Hatake, a warm smile. "Hinata Hyuuga, always finding the Omegas…" he said with his eyes, fixed into her own. For a moment, it made Hinata feel conscious, but them, Kakashi is Kakashi.

As the two of them exchange silent looks, not one batting an eyelash, small ice particles fall from the heavens, its glittery white texture slowly landed on Hinata's blue hair, contrasting to its natural hue.

 _It started to snow_.

"It's been a while, kouhai." Kakashi said with a laugh as he ruffles Hinata's azul locks. All she could do is giggle with delight.

For the first time in a long time, she was able to see his face again; her brother from another mister, the infamous grandson of Japan's Prime Minister…Hatake Kakashi.

"I guess the food brought you here? Let's get you something to eat." The older male said as he grabs Hinata's hands, engulfing it with his warm ones.

In their opposite direction, a dark haired Uchiha watched the duo as they made their way inside the café.

-xo-

* * *

 _A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Gomen, I have to cut this one short, but I'll have to post this like ASAP. Haha before the idea disappears. Anyway, Ill be uploading BOHEMIAN NIGHTS 2.1, really soon for Ill be out of town in a few days._

 _I do love reading comments_

 _Till' next chapter. Ja!_

 _ **Song Inspiration/s:**_ _Over & Over by Arcane Roots, Runaways by All time Low, Drain you by Nirvana_

 **"Dobre Rano!"** Good Morning


	8. Chapter 8

**BOHEMIAN NIGHTS 2.1**

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

As I made my way outside the hotel elevator, I was greeted by a very much happy concierge, who happens to be Ackerman R. as it was stated on his name plate, walked towards my direction.

"Good morning Monsieur!" he said in English with his heavily accented French; chirping happily, the concierge greeted me with pure delight.

"Good morning" I returned the gesture by giving him a court nod. I was about to ask him if he has any idea where _Hinata_ went but he beat me by saying the words first. "Pretty early for a stroll don't you think?—I believe mademoiselle went out earlier than you, monsieur Uchiha."

"She woke up early." I said in response. Feeling a bit fidgety on weather to ask or not, I decided to do the searching myself. As Gustav said last night, the hotel is pretty much close to Old Town, I have a feeling that I might see her there.

"I bet she is… now run along monsieur, you might not find her if I will keep you stuck in here for another five minutes or so—"he said in a very much ore-sama tone which I find odd.

When I didn't respond, he quickly added "—outside this hotel, turn right, you'll see the road to Old Town, good luck!"

Giving him another look of appreciation, I immediately made my way towards the hotel's exit door then head straight right.

The sun wasn't shining that brightly today, thus making the autumn wind a bit colder than usual. As I made my way towards Old Town, I was impressed.

The Hyuga's stories on telling how beautiful this place is, looks exactly the same as how I am seeing it right now.

Picking up my phase, I passed through different kinds of café's and local tea shops when it began to snow.

Tiny icicles falling from the sky, like manna from Heaven. It's very unusual to be snowing in mid-autumn, but in Prague, I guess it is quite normal.

I was about to start walking again when I caught a glimpse of something oddly familiar.

Standing a few meters away from me was the last person I would want to see.

 _Hatake Kakashi_. The older male, is Itachi's friend, making him quite regular in our house. Personally, I do not hold any grudges towards the white haired male, but there is something mischievous in him that I just don't get.

Maybe it was because he's quite nosy at times; that gave me the impression to never trust him. He has that air of _cunningness_ that emanates inside him.

Then something happened that made me want doubt my eyesight. But Uchiha's have very particular _clear_ eyesight.

Indigo colored sweatshirt pooled my vision.

There is only one person I know that has that ultramarine colored hair that shines so brightly in the early Prague morning.

That is when I started to doubt my oh-so-clear Uchiha eyes. Right before my very eyes is a view so sarcastically _spectacular,_ that it made me want to strangle the white haired male, not giving any damn if he _was_ a senpai.

 _They hugged_

 _-xo-_

Upon giving their orders to the waiter, a soft smile escaped Kakashi's lips seeing the bluette's confused look.

"It's plastered all over your face you know," he said while doing a circular motion in front of his face just to make a point.

"—wha-what? No!" She protested, immediately covering her mouth from being loud all of a sudden which gained a few looks from the tables nearby. Kakashi chuckled seeing how Hinata finally lost her cool.

"So, what happened?" This time, sounding more serious, the silver haired male went from soft to rigid. His eyes, focused on what Hinata has to say. "A-a lot actually… I messed up, and the last thing I knew…" a soft smile appeared into her face making her face glow more beautiful than ever.

She looked actually happy.

"—l, I am pregnant." This, she said shyly, diverting her gaze to the small porcelain cup in front of her.

"Our little missy here got knocked-up." Kakashi said with a teasing smile which earned him a deadly glare from Hinata. Raising both his hands in surrender, he jokingly added "At least you ended up not marrying the dobe after all."

Hinata was not shocked on ho Kakashi is acting; first, she knew very well that the silver-haired man doesn't like Naruto, not one bit.

"What are you going to do then?" Giving her a curious look, Hatake Kakashi expected for Hinata to say that she'll be raising the child alone, but hell he was wrong.

"—the clan ordered me to _marry_ Sasuke." She added slowly. She clasped her hands together as if waiting for an outburst but none came.

Kakashi sat there, staring blankly at her, his eyes, burning with anger towards her clan. "Of course, he wouldn't want the heiress to commit such _scandalous_ acts." He added with a sigh. A tight smile escaped into his lips which made Hinata guilty on not telling him.

They got actually close to each other when she started studying in Prague, and the last thing she knew, the ever so mysterious Hatake Kakashi became more of like, an older brother to her. Something that Neji is quite amused off because for one: Hatake Kakashi is known for his womanizing acts towards women, branding him the _uncatchable_ , but for the first time in Hatake History, he never once hit on Hinata. At least, not that she is aware of.

The bluette remained silent for a few seconds before Kakashi spoke again. "You better have one damn good reason for not telling me this earlier, and for not inviting me, heck, I thought we were _friends_!" he said in a rather so-unlike him manner which made Hinata giggle.

She is actually very fortunate because that side of Kakashi is exclusive, only to her.

"You w-wouldn't want to attend that wedding, trust me, and besides…" her eyes nearly tear up at the thought of how her clan actually blamed her for everything. "I am… I- don't want… I'm such a failure—right?"

"Yeah, you're a human wrecking ball who keeps on blaming herself for everything that she has done." He said sarcastically while Hinata gave him a furious look. "Are we doing this r-right now?" She said in a very much pissed tone.

"Sometimes, it's easier to forgive others that to forgive ourselves…" his words were like daggers, seeping through her messes up soul. A small smile appeared into her lips, as a tiny drop of tear escaped her eye. "That baby happened for a reason; try not to stress yourself out." He said coolly as he slowly reaches to Hinata's face to brush the tear away when all of a sudden, the towering figure of Uchiha Sasuke appeared on Hinata's side.

The tip of his nose looked red due to the temperature outside, his eyes squinting at Kakashi as if he has done something wrong.

"—Uchi—Sa-sasuke-kun!" The bluette nearly jumped from her seat upon remembering that she left a sleeping Sasuke inside the comfort of their shared luxury suite.

Kakashi gracefully stand to his full height, only an inch taller to the raven haired male. "aah, the youngest of the Uchiha's… such a _pleasant_ surprise to see you here, Sasuke." He said with a smirk forming into his face. Hinata face palmed herself upon hearing Kakashi's sarcastic words.

"Always with the girls, right Kakashi- _senpai_?" With his most annoying toothy grin, Sasuke gave the silver-haired man a respond to his sarcastic remarks.

A vein popped at the side of Kakashi's temples as Sasuke highlighted the word _senpai_. He's actually not that old, just a few years older than them. "Why don't you join us for breakfast? We were just talking about your _wedding_." Kakashi immediately returned to his seat as Hinata mouthed the words "Sorry" to Sasuke.

The Uchiha wanted to tear Kakashi's limbs for being such an arrogant asshole but the bluette gave him an apologetic look. With a sigh of defeat, he grabbed the empty chair nearby and positioned himself at the middle of Hinata and Kakashi's table.

"A-anou, **Kakashi** … I'm sorry but maybe we can catch up a-another time? I'm currently showing the city to Sasuke." She said apologetically which earned a smile from Kakashi.

Sasuke, on the other hand, noted the lack of honorifics that the bluette used.

"Can't you at least, wait for your waffles then head out?" Kakashi replied, not bothering if Sasuke is pissed. It actually made him wonder why the raven haired male, is acting all "possessive" all of a sudden.

"I-I would love too, next time. I'm so sorry." Hinata slowly stood from her chair, giving the silver-haired man, her most sincere apology. "Whatever it is that your heart desires," he said teasingly which earned a blush on Hinata's cheeks. Sasuke was watching them _annoyed_.

"I'll see you in Tokyo then?" Hinata added as she gave Kakashi one last look. "I don't know," he added with a smirk. "W-we'll see about tha—"before she could even reply, a very annoyed Sasuke grabbed from her wrist, dragging her out of the café.

Kakashi watched them with pure curiosity; it wasn't long when their orders arrived, a little to late for his so-called breakfast for two. "Interesting" Kakashi stated as he took a sip of his tea.

When they were far from the café, Sasuke's grip o Hinata's wrist loosened. "T-that was rude" she nearly hissed at the male in front of her.

"And I'm hungry." She said sadly while giving Sasuke an annoyed look. For the first time, Sasuke saw Hinata in a very uncanny state.

"I don't like Kakashi." He said while rolling his eyes. Hinata's eyes nearly popped out its sockets as Sasuke gave her an "I'm being serious" look.

"But your brothers are friends! H-he's not that bad." She heaved a sigh as she started walking. It wasn't long when Sasuke caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" He inquired. Quite embarrassed on how he acted earlier. "Back to the hotel, I really am h-hungry." Brisk walking and not minding that the Uchiha is following her, Hinata could not help but feel irritated on what Sasuke did.

 _Very difficult to read_

* * *

-xo-

It was after lunch when Hinata decided to finally, spend their entire afternoon outside the hotel room. After having that very much awkward encounter with Kakashi, Hinata could not help but feel irritated so she ended up not asking Sasuke on where he would want to go.

Besides… the man is like a living calculous subject—he's not very easy to understand, or better yet, to solve.

But Hinata, being the only person to act as a _tour_ guide, immediately set those things aside. With a sigh, she immediately grabbed her trench coat and head towards the living room where Sasuke is busying himself on flipping channels on the flat screen TV.

"G-get up, we're getting out." She said in her very un-Hinata like, tone.

 _Pregnancy sure is a strange thing_

Without even replying, Sasuke lazily stood from his seat, grabbed his coat then head towards the door where Hinata is waiting for him.

"So jumpy, Hyuuga" he said in an amused tone. The sudden mention of her-now-maiden name, made Hinata want to laugh in front of Sasuke's face but decided to just drop the issue.

"Hn"

This time, it was Hinata's turn to do the "hn-ing" which earned a nearly jaw drop from Sasuke himself.

As they made their way outside the Hotel, Sasuke followed, clueless on where they are going. To be honest, he just doesn't want to start a conversation because 1. He's not the person to strike first when t comes to things like that and 2. He has nothing to say. So might as well shut his mouth before messing things up.

The "peculiar" event that occurred earlier with Hatake Kakashi was so weird, it made him want to look back on things that he missed. How the hell is Hinata so close to the infamous womanizer?

He was about to ask it out of the blue, when Hinata made a sudden turn to their left. "what the—" he nearly cursed but stopped when Hinata gave him a whimsical smile.

"Prague Astronomical Clock" she said with pride as she made her way in front of him. She coughed a little, clearing her throat then, began talking.

"A highlight of Old Town Square, is Prague's astronomical clock, a complicated, ancient _orloj_ , that reveals Babylonian time, Old Bohemian time, German time and sidereal time, as well as sun rise and sunset," Sasuke was very much amused at the huge clock that was built right in the middle of the yellowish-white brick wall.

His eyes, roamed at the lavish gold embroidered numbers at the clock. "It also read the phases of the moon and the sun's position in the zodiac… crafted in 1410 by a clockmaker and a professor of mathematics, the clock has been maintained for over 600 years, making it the third oldest clock in the world." With pride, she beamed at the clock as if she does this speaking on a daily basis.

"-How bout those figures?" Pointing briefly at the two figures that are standing beside the windows of every hour (of the clock); Sasuke gave the bluette an amused look, as if testing if she has enough knowledge on the clock.

"The figures of the Apostles, "she corrected "were added in 1865" giving the Uchiha a smirk, she immediately shoved him towards the center where she stood earlier.

"What the—"before he could respond, Hinata quickly grabbed the camera that she hid inside her coat and took a photo of Sasuke.

"For future references," she said with a smile. "You sure did your research well, he added as he moves closer to her.

"I used to live here, remember?"

Before he could even respond, the woman who seemed a little energetic for her state, continue to walk in a rather fast phased fashion. Sasuke, having the height advantage and of course, his long legs, immediately caught up to Hinata's side.

As they made their way to their next destination, a gush of wind rushed from behind, messing Hinata's long hair. "Oh no…" she said as the cold wind hit her.

Every strand floated in slow motion right before Sasuke's eyes. Using his swift moves, he extra-quickly grabbed his phone then took a photo of Hinata's mess of a hair.

After a few seconds, the wind grew still again, making Hinata roll her eyes.

"W-what was that for?" she said while gathering all her hair into her right side

Shrugging his shoulders, Sasuke gave no response. "y-you're such a weirdo." She manages to say as she walk passed him.

"You stutter too much," he said teasingly as he again quickens his phase towards Hinata.

Blurting out the first thing that came to her mind, Hinata retorted back a word that made the raven haired Uchiha give her his most confused look—yet.

"You talk too much" she nearly tripped when she realized that she did say that. Feeling the life inside her stomach, Hinata asked her baby for some reassurance.

 _I did say that_

Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, was in a complete state of shock. For the first time in his Uchiha life, he heard Hinata say something that made him want to check if she's sick or if it is really her. But no, heck, he has so much to learn when it comes to Hinata.

"You are acting so weird" he let out a deep breath while picking up for the third time, his phase. The probability of Hinata saying such straightforward words is like, the probability of a person winning a jackpot price in the lottery.

"Who are you… really? He asked nonchalantly, which earned a blunt expression from the bluette herself. "Someone you don't know" she said as she gave the Uchiha a serious look.

"Hn" was all he could muster. He was never the one to ask about a person's life but since he'll be spending quite some time with Hinata, might as well get to know her—right?

With beaming eyes, the blue haired female came to a stop and stood in front of Sasuke, just like what she did earlier. "One of the most beautiful places in Prague, in my opinion, behold… Charles Bridge." She with full enthusiasm, her smile is evident from her face.

 _Her cheeks lit up when she smiles, same goes to her eyes_

Sasuke wanted to smack himself, hard… like really hard. Now is not the time to _appreciate_ a person's smile.

He quickly diverted his full attention to the bridge in front of him. Hinata excitedly grabbed his wrist, half dragging him to the bridge.

A lot of tourists can be seen taking pictures of Charles Bridge, but it didn't stop Hinata to run towards it. The chilly mid-autumn wind is a bit colder in this part of Prague because the space is quite out in the open.

After reaching the bridge, Hinata resumed on doing her _tour guide_ stuff.

"Charles Bridge, a 600 hundred year old structure that connects Old Town and Lesser Town is Prague's most iconic landmark. King Charles IV commissioned the bridge in 1357, replacing Judith Bridge which was destroyed by a flood in 1342." Sasuke listened, quite amused on how Hinata is pulling him off. After her introduction, she slowly made her way beside Sasuke and just stood there, appreciating the beauty of the bridge.

Thirty Baroque statues line the sides of the pedestrian bridge along with myriad vendor's stall, musicians, performing artists and beggars.

Hinata immediately took out her professional camera as she took a photo of the bridge, the tourists and the performers.

Sasuke watched her as she made her way towards a violinist cellist and a violinist who are currently playing some classical piece.

"Gossec's Gavotte" she said softly, almost inaudible as she close her eyes and listens to the music, allowing it to drown her completely.

Sasuke was nothing but amused at Hinata right now. He has no idea that the Hyuga before, who was so shy, so silent, so different, was long gone.

He never got the time to thoroughly know her, because he doesn't want too, seeing her as weak because her clan says so, but there's more to her than meets the eye.

And for that, Sasuke was amused.

It was never an amusement for him to be watching a person, especially if he doesn't find him or her worthy of his precious time.

But this is different.

Her very presence is so much unlike the Hyuga Hinata whom knew when they were young. The person standing beside him is the version of Hinata that wanted to come out, long ago.

Heck, she even knows her _classical music_.

After the performance, the artists, gave both of them a smile, Hinata then, came closer, grabbed her 2,000 Czech banknotes and handed it to the performers. She was about to move away when the cellist, asked her if she want to request.

It nearly knocks her off her feet as her excitement rushed through her veins. She immediately answered back and said "La vie end rose?" Without hesitation or knowing if the musicians know the song, but heck she is so trying her luck.

With smile, the violinist and cellist slowly gave her a looks that says, "We got you, don't worry"

As the into came in slow, with the violin playing first, Sasuke watch as the bluette closed her eyes, humming the lyrics of the song being played, then as slow and magical as the violin, the cello came, slow and deep, but lovely enough to even send shivers down Sasuke's spine.

 _And when you speak, angels sing from above, everything everyday words seem to turn into love song,_

 _Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, La vie en rose…_

Sasuke's world seems to be in slow motion. It's like everything came to a stop, the moment Hinata said those last remaining lyrics, his head is in overdrive that he suddenly lost control of himself, of his senses.

The autumn breeze, blowing soft gushes of wind to Hinata's hair, making it flutter in a very beautiful manner. Her eyes are still closed as the musicians continued on playing the song, and suddenly fading softly to play Clair de lune.

In the eyes of a raven haired Uchiha, everything seems to be so slow.

 _Beautifully slow_

 _Dangerously, shockingly, breathtakingly beautiful._

He tried picking up his senses, but something about Charles Bridge Is making it difficult for him.

He shouldn't have gone to Prague, he shouldn't have came near her when he saw her drinking alone… for all he knew, he is now doomed.

It's like everything is flashing right before his eyes, like when the moment that you are about to die, everything seems to come back to your senses, and then you see that white light.

But in Sasuke's case, it was different. Completely different… it was he is trapped into that abyss of lapis lazuli.

So bright, so blue, so warm.

It came right before his eyes, it sent shivers done his spine, it made him gulp, and it made breathing heavier, harder, like holding on to oxygen is like holding on to her.

 _Damn you Charles Bridge._

 _-tbc-_

* * *

 _a/n: yes! There goes our BOHEMIAN NIGHTS (Arc Kinda) thank you so much to everyone who's been very kind on reviewing my work._ _Thank you so much_ _ **Kanayla**_ _and_ _ **misao97**_ _._

 _Stay tuned for more SASUXHINAXKAKA_

 _Yes, it is official, who better to be the rival than Hatake Kakashi himself. ;) Anyway, I apologize if there are some grammatical errors, I haven't got the time to carefully re-read this chapter because this episode has to end. A lot will happen next chapter so be ready!_

 _Tell me what you think. Ja!_


	9. Chapter 9

**BIZARRE**

* * *

 **IT HAS BEEN 2 A DAY SINCE WE LEFT PRAGUE, AND TO BE HONEST, I AM TERRIBLY MISSING THE PLACE** , _a part of me wanted to stay there, but a part of me also wanted to return to Tokyo to see how everything will happen._

 _After our trip to Prague, the real husband and wife episode will now, take place. I feel scared and worried on what might actually happen. Marrying a stranger is somewhat different than marrying your best friend, or your long time fiancé, or someone you love._

 _My marriage happened in the most bizarre way possible. Maybe, some will say that they've encountered the same situation, or worst; but it doesn't quite ordinary to marry your supposed husband's best friend because of some tryst, but I am still hoping that everything will be alright, at least not for me, but for my baby._

 _Everything that will happen now will not be for me, but for that one living creature inside me. I promise to shower him it her, with love as much as I can, I will protect and love my child with every bit, every living cell inside me._

 _I do hope to at least, be friends with Sasuke, even though we all know that having him as a lover is very impossible, because we are not feeling any sort of attraction towards each other, but at least, I do hope that we can be friends._

 _Looking forward for another day to come, I am very much excited to see you my baby._

 _Love, Hinata._

A small smile, crept into her face as she stared at her writing for one last time. Closing the cream colored journal, with gold powdery edge, Hinata immediately tucked the diary inside the drawer of her vanity desk. Surveying the room if for any signs of Sasuke, she quickly locked the drawer, putting the key into her square shaped music box.

I has been a day since the magical tour to Prague ended. Hinata hated the fact that both of them could not spend a longer time there because Sasuke has tons of work to do, and as for her, being pregnant and a painter has its perks. As much as Hiashi hated to admit, the moment the he married his daughter off to Sasuke, it gave Hinata a more "relaxed" working schedule than before.

Neji is very much willing to oblige, which made Hinata happy. She will still go to their company, but only for some major problems and meetings, but in the meantime, she'll be doing what she do best—painting.

 _I won't be taking over the company, it's pretty obvious_

"—besides, I'm making a name for my own, right?" Slowly touching her now growing baby bump, the bluette let out a soft smile.

Looking at the digital clock inside _their_ bedroom, which says eleven in the morning, Hinata let out a sigh as she carefully made her way towards the worn out suitcase that her assistants have bought a week not so early. They have forgotten that the worn out suitcase pretty much consisted of Hinata's work of arts and painting stuff. While carefully inspecting for any damage, she let out a sigh of relief when she found none.

She then picks up the handle of the suitcase to bring it with her when a maid, who happens to be passing their room to clean the hallway, immediately went towards Hinata. The bluette didn't actually closed the door to their room so the maid saw her.

"Let me, Miss Hinata." She said shyly as she carefully took the suitcase from the bluette.

"You don't h-have too, I can manage," Hinata said while giving the female, who happens to be a brunette with short hair and coffee brown eyes.

The made, gave her a smile in return. "You must take good care of yourself, at all times… the first three to five months of pregnancy is very risky, so we need to take extra precaution miss Hinata."

The bluette, being all new to this being pregnant stuff, just blushed in return. "—now, where am I supposed to put this-err, suitcase?" The maid said, as she inspected the somewhat, peculiar appearance of the luggage.

"To the art studio please… and be extra careful with t-that." She said hesitantly as the made gave her a small smile. "Excellent Miss Hinata," She said while carefully dragging the suitcase, allowing its wheels to roam the carpeted floors of the hallway.

With a soft smile, she immediately remember the time when Sasuke showed her the art studio. It was just last night when he learned that their _house_ , side from having no _guest rooms_ , has an actual art studio with a built in audio system or in-wall speakers which can be used when you turn the digital player on. (iPod like, but it is built, in the wall)

She nearly hugged him in response, the moment she set her opalescent orbs into the art studio, the high white walls and gold rimmed ceiling that is lit by different spotlights, used for better sight when painting, a huge window at the middle of the room that overlooks their vast garden, made her want to sleep here instead. No pun intended, but every artist's dream is in her art studio.

The size of the studio is nearly the size of their living room, enough for Hinata to make tons of art work and a half billboard size canvas if it ever cross her mind to paint such enormous artwork.

At the bottom of the room, is a closet and a cabinet, filled with different paint brushes, paints and spare color pallets and some jars to use when painting, everything that she'll ever need are neatly stacked inside.

"It isn't so bad to be married after all" the room is actually a personal gift from Itachi which made her want to embrace her _brother in law_ , for being so sweet.

-xo-

"That'll be all, thank you for your help."

The maid, then quietly excited the art studio, leaving Hinata in her work clothes which composed, mainly of her denim overalls with tons of pockets.

 _For putting her brush, pencil, some stuffs_

Before doing her art, she immediately grabbed her phone and texted Ino about the "art studio" after sending the message, she turned her phone into silent mode, pocketed it then made her way towards the closet that contained all of her stuffs; the suitcase lay open at the stool beside Hinata's still empty canvas.

It's still early in November, but the bluette have been planning on having an art exhibit that will take place a day after Christmas Eve.

She have been planning on conducting an exhibit, but due to her jam-packed schedule in running their company, she didn't have enough time to paint more, but given the opportunity to finally paint, she have taken the liberty to pursue her exhibit, of course, with the help of her trusted Publicist and friend, Ten-Ten. They have been working together ever since she got back from Prague and the woman is nothing but excellent in her line of work.

With her top notch expertise in the art of public relations, she gained the status of one of the most sought after, publicist here and abroad.

Hinata couldn't her but stifle a laugh as she remember the look on Ten-ten's face when she and Sasuke threatened not to go to their _Prague_ , trip if they'll be travelling using one of their private plane's. As fast as she could, Ten-ten made an animalistic jump towards her phone then began using her ultra -sonic speed, together with Ino to book 2 business class seats to Prague.

After a few minutes on deciding which color to use, the bluette decided to put whatever it is into her color palette and began sketching for her pre-run painting.

She haven't painted in a few months and that is just so sad. The fact that during the wedding on hiatus, being pregnant and having to deal with the clan elders and the keeping everything in secret, drained all her energy; but returning to Prague inspired her once again.

 _I am my own muse_

Without hesitating, she began sketching her draft till it became a bit more detailed, yet soft. A crease formed into her face as she tries to picture her subject into her mind. After a few minutes of sketching, she puts the pencil down, gathered her paint brush then decided to finally, paint.

Dipping the soft paint-brush into a light blue colored paint, she began stroking into the canvas.

When she was done with the blue one, an image of a morning sky can be seen into the piece.

 _Early morning in Prague_

-xo-

It was noon when Hinata stepped out of her studio to go downstairs and get ready for dinner. Sasuke hasn't returned yet from work and it gave her a somewhat, uncanny feeling of waiting for someone to come home. Not that she is excited for the young Uchiha to be home, but it feels different.

"It really feels weird to be waiting for someone you barely knew" she said to herself as she gave one last look to her finished painting before finally, shutting the door and heading downstairs.

Still in her work clothes, she decided to change into something less, painti-er but careful enough not to wash her hands.

After changing into something that is more fresher, she went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner when a set of maids greeted her.

She was surprised to see them there, but decided to greet them too, with a soft smile. She was about to cook when the maids informed her that they have a chef to do the cooking for her, dismayed, she finally gave up thinking that she'll just do the cooking some other time.

It was seven in the evening when Sasuke's matte black, Range Rover, arrived at their front door.

"t-tadaima" the bluette said shyly as the raven haired Uchiha, who as much as Hinata was shocked at the gesture but immediately hid his look.

"Okaeri" he said in response.

She was about to say something when Sasuke cut her off—"We need to talk…after dinner." He said hesitantly, afraid that he'll ruin the mood, but he kinda already did.

Giving her a look that says, it is quite important, Hinata just nodded in response.

Their dinner was quite silent, with Hinata distracted on what's so important to Sasuke's news. If she can read what's inside Sasuke's head, she'll be laughing her ass off.

The raven haired man, wanted to smack himself into the face, he's cussing more than usual because he still can't get over to the fact that He just **ruined** a good 'husband-and-wife' moment earlier.

Earlier at work, he received an info from his secretary, Yamato, about what happened to him and Hinata, something tells him that everything seems so 'scripted' who would spend some time, videotaping their 'encounter' when they cannot benefit from it aside from ruining Hinata's reputation and him as well. The fact that he learned about Naruto's cheating, added coal to the fire that is currently burning inside him. Hinata needs to know, as much as he hated to admit it, but the truth will make it less painful.

He's had enough of Hinata's guilty looks every time she smiles at him. He saw it the moment she laid eyes on Naruto after the "wedding" incident.

Naruto's anger on him and the bluette even made it worse.

"the guts that he have to look at her that way" which is full of hatred and disgust. Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down, when Hinata spoke, distracting him from hid train of thoughts.

"i-is everyting allright?' she asked, sounding worried which made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster than usual. Images of Hinata standing in the Charles Bridge sent shivers down his spine.

 _Damn it_

"wonderful!" he nearly jumped off his seat. A weird smile appeared into Hinata's face, witnessing how he reacted.

"—so, h-how's work?" she asked shyly while slicing the piece of meat in front of her. "you wouldn't want to know…" he nearly slam his face into the table on how arrogant that sounded, as if on cue, he immediately went for the comeback. "How about you?"

 _Damn_

"I—I actually started painting again," with a shy smile, the bluette glanced at Sasuke making his insides churn, in a good way.

 _So damned_

He's really not good in making small talks.

"what did you paint?" he inquired as he took a sip of his water. The female who is sitting across him replied excitedly. "You have to see for yourself…" She bit her lip as if she did something strange and stupid. She kinda blurted it out too loudly which earned a smirk from Sasuke.

"Am I allowed too?"

"o-of course!" she said a little too excitedly which earned a curious look from Sasuke. "i-is it… is it okay for you too be exposed in paint?" he added, which earned a confused stare from Hinata. Sasuke busied himself in eating the remaining parts of his food.

"ooh! You mean the pregnancy- I t-think so, I'm actually not feeling anything bad, so I guess it is okay? I-I'll ask my doctor next time." With a shy smile, the bluette gave Sasuke a look that made him want to punch himself in the gut.

 _The aftereffects of the Charles Bridge Memory is too strong to avoid_

He immediately turned his head down so that his bangs are covering his tinted cheeks. "Damn" he hissed, for he could not contain the sudden rush of heat into his face.

Upon noticing Sasuke's very awkward disposition, Hinata asked if he is okay, the raven haired male just nodded in return.

After seeing that Hinata is done with her food, he immediately ushered her to his office.

The bluette followed, still puzzled on what Sasuke will say. "I have a very bad feeling about this…" she said to herself.

Upon entering the office, Sasuke gestured for her to sit down as he opens the safe under his recliner. Hinata watched worriedly as he carefully grabs a black colored folder with its front saying "classified"

Her heart feels like it is going to burst any moment. That feeling you get when you sense something wrong is what Hinata is experiencing right now.

Inhaling deeply, she avoided the folder but its color contrasted to the brightly lit room. From her peripheral vision, Hinata can still see that Sasuke is moving towards her.

His walking feels like forever but the moment he kneeled squatted in front of Hinata to give her the folder, she knew what is coming for her.

"—I did some investigation on what happened the night we…" as if trying to figure out the right words to say, Hinata waited as Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here" he just said as Hinata shakingly took the folder out of his grasp. The Uchiha then moved into the seat parallel to Hinata.

Upon opening the folder, she immediately y noticed the date that was indicated on the upper right corner of the paper. It read _November 5_. That was the day that they flew to Prague.

So it was completed before they went out of the country and Sasuke just read it because they were gone for a week.

"—s-somebody drugged us!" She said nervously as her hand quivered into the paper. Sasuke did not give her an answer as she read thoroughly the paper, not missing any period or even the tiniest detail, not ever the crumpled texture on the side as she studies the piece of document.

"it seems suspicious for _Naruto_ to have an actual footage on what happened… even the drug that are put into our drinks were suspicious enough for me not to notice, to top it all off." He paused as Hinata continued the last statement, cutting him off.

"Somebody videotaped us and sent it to Naruto" her eyes are now shut as she tries to fight back the tears that are about to come.

Sasuke gave her a worried look but she has to know. She has every right to know that they were framed, that they unwillingly took part on something that was planned to ruin them, to ruin the wedding to hurt Naruto.

Then, an idea popped into her mind.

If they were framed, then what about…

"What ab-about the girl that I saw into N-Naruto's office?" the image of her supposed fiancé making out with another woman, pained her. She wanted to strangle them to death but couldn't.

For a moment, she hesitated on telling Sasuke that his best friend is actually cheating on her, but she does not care anymore. They are now married, who cares.

"The girl is a prime suspect, but we still don't have any clue," he added, quite disappointed that the female still remained nameless. "I took the liberty on conducting the investigation the moment we got… _married_."

Sasuke gave her his most sincere look then it occurred to her, that he is about to say something.

"I'm sorry, for everything" his eyes stared at her intently, she couldn't help but to tear up on the sight before her, the Uchiha is apologizing for everything.

The least person she imagined on doing so finally proved her wrong.

She couldn't help but smile a little. "I saw him, that's why I decided to get drunk that night" brushing the tear the fell into her right eye, Hinata let out a soft chuckle; her voice sounding raspy all off a sudden.

Sasuke studied her as she slowly opened to him the topic that started all of _this_.

"Whoever it is that did this, we need to know the reason why, there must be something because everything seems so planned out."

"Everything seems to be a lie, don't you think?" This time, Hinata finally broke down and Sasuke did not know what to do. Her sobs became louder and the last thing he knew, she was breathing heavily while trying not to make a sound in her crying state.

Tears flooded into her eyes at it rolled down to her cheeks, to her neck and to her lap.

Alarmed of the sudden outburst, Sasuke's heart felt quite a thug. Something that he is not accustomed of having. It felt strange for him to feel that way and before he knew it, he was there on Hinata's side, sending comfort massages into her back.

"Who ever it was that did this, we'll find out sooner… at least, you proved to yourself that the dobe is not worth your time… I'm sorry, for everything."

Hinata's crying came to a sudden stop as her face lifted up to see Sasuke beside her. "I don't know who to trust anymore." She said in between her sobs.

Sasuke was about to say something but then, as fast as it occurred, something inside Hinata flinched and before he knew it, she was clutching her stomach in pain, her breathing became heavier as blood started to drip into her tip to her legs, and into the floor.

"S-sasuke…" she said as the raven haired Uchiha panicked, before he knew it, he was shouting for the maids to call for help but he ended up carrying Hinata and driving her unconscious body to the hospital.

"t-the baby…" she said weekly as Sasuke drives towards the hospital.

 _Tbc_

* * *

 _a/n: have to cut this one hahahah sorry for the late update, I've been out of town because of my grandmother's birthday. Anyway, thank you so much to_ _ **KANAYLA**_ _, for your nonstop awesome review, please allow me to dedicate my next chapter as a sign of appreciation :D Anyway, keep in mind that this chapter is NON-EDITED. I just wanted to post this right away, this is kinda filler chapter for me, but come on, what will happen to the baby? And who did the "framing-up" to our Hinata and Sasuke? Read and Review. Ja!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Papilio Stomachus**

* * *

 _A'N : Dedicated to_ Kanayla :D

For The first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke have never felt so scared for someone else's life. Holding her unconscious body as he made his way towards the entrance of the hospital, he didn't care if he is still wearing his wrinkled up white crisp shirt that was immaculately white earlier. But now, the white seemed to be pooled by crimson red blood.

As red as his Uchiha eyes

" _Nurse!"_ He shouted from the top of his lungs as the doctors and nurses immediately notice the woman three nurses came with a stretcher then carefully placed her unconscious body.

"Take her to the emergency room!" One of the doctors instructed. As soon as his words came, the nurses began rushing Hinata into the hallway connecting to the E.R

Sasuke could only follow, his fist crumpled, his knuckles white from anger and fear. "It's all my fault, damn it!" He cursed as he follows the stretcher.

A nurse has to calm him down for he wanted to go inside the emergency room but only doctors are allowed to go inside.

"W-what will happen to her? To _our_ baby?" He said while giving the nurse a look that says nothing but frustration.

 _Uchiha Sasuke never loses his cool._

"We'll see about that, she's bleeding too much, what happened? Did she fall?" The nurse who happens to be an older female whose raven hair and grey eyes was too distracting for Sasuke.

"We were just having a _conversation_ , about something important, then she… she ended up bleeding and fainting." Closing his eyes shut, he remembered that if it wasn't because of that stupid idea of showing the bad news to her, it wouldn't result to this.

The nurse gave him a deep sigh. "Stress is never good for pregnant women, sometime, you can lose a baby because of that… "The female gestured for Sasuke to sit into the bench near the emergency room where Hinata is being treated. It won't take a while for the news to spread that the former Hyuga is confined into the hospital.

Sitting beside Sasuke, the nurse gave him an assuring smile. It quite irked him but didn't say anything. "I have no intention of hurting her, and the baby if that's what you're worried about." He said coldly. Eyes bloodshot as he irritably scratches his hair, making it look rugged and violent.

"I didn't say anything, I'm just asking… Mr. Uchiha" the nurse added which gained an eye roll from the raven haired male.

"Call me when you need something, I'll be at the nurse's station." The older female gave him a motherly smile as she bid him farewell.

It wasn't long when Sasuke's phone rang. Letting out a sigh, he immediately answered the phone call. A booming voice of an angry Ino Yamanaka spoke on the other line.

"What the hell happened to her?! Explain Uchiha! You have five seconds!" How the news reached Ino who is currently in Italy for the fashion week? He has no idea.

Sensing that he has no right to avoid the topic, he replied as soon as he calmed himself down. "I showed her something that made her upset." He couldn't just blurt out that he has some investigating going on.

"What? You made her upset? Did you two had a fi-"but she was cut off.

"We didn't have a fight, we were in the middle of some _conversation_ that made her upset. And please, don't shout" he added that one in a bit of a hiss. Ino who's on the other line gasp in response. With a sigh she finally dropped the issue.

"Alright, I'll cut you some slack, make sure that're okay, send my loved to them, I'll call later." Sasuke didn't wait for her to hang up.

He glanced at his wristwatch. It has been an hour since Hinata entered the Emergency room, and still, the doctors haven't gotten out.

For a moment, his heart felt like crushing into a million pieces, his head ached but still… he could do nothing.

The watch read pass eleven in the evening. It wasn't long when A very much worried Mikoto Uchiha together with Itachi, Neji and Ten-ten came rushing into the hospital entrance.

Their semi-hushed voices, echoed throughout the vicinity. The female nurse earlier guided them towards Sasuke's location. Four bodyguards followed them from behind. The two, Sasuke recognized as the bodyguards that accompanied them to the airport.

"Darling, what happened?" Mikoto rushed towards Sasuke who is currently looking down on the floor.

 _Interesting_

Itachi let out an amused smile.

Sasuke didn't answer his mother as the matriarch came to his side. She hugged his son and it shocked her when Sasuke responded to the hug.

But before he could say anything, a raging Hyuga Neji dashed before him. "What the hell happened to her?" He nearly shouted if it wasn't for Itachi.

It didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke that the only Hyuga that came all the way here from the Hyuga estate was none other than Neji. Hanabi was shipped off oversees to study, last week but the absence of Hinata's Otou-sama is very much un-excusable.

Telling everything to Mikoto but not discussing the "investigation" thing. He gave Itachi a meaningful look that he immediately read as something that he and Sasuke must discuss further but not with their mother around.

At exactly twelve fifteen, Hinata's doctor came into view. Sasuke immediately hurried towards him. "What happened? How is she? Are they alright?" He greeted the doctor with tons of questions that it made him want to smack himself into the face but he was too late.

 _Damn damn damn damn damn_

How he hated himself for acting like a school girl

How he hated himself for being like this

Everything is just a big blur when it comes to Hinata

Everything seems so not Sasuke

Everything seems so abnormal and weird.

He just couldn't fathom what is happening, he is he acting like this?

For all he knew, it was never like this for him.

" _The baby and Mrs. Uchiha are okay, their vital signs became normal but the fact that we nearly lost the baby is a bad thing… Mrs. Uchiha experienced a panic attack that caused grave stress to her body and to the fetus inside her womb."_

Mikoto Uchiha wrinkled her brow at the doctor's statement. "Panic attack?" She gave Neji a questioning look, the auburn haired Hyuga tried to turn away but it was too late. Mikoto, sensing that there is something wrong, went to Neji's side.

"-Hinata Sama acquired the panic attack when her… when her mother died, it haven't attacked in a while, but this time… maybe something _caused_ for her to start panicking."

Sasuke clutched his hands into a fist. _"Hiashi"_ he muttered under his breath. Those Hyuga' sure are something. The cause for Hinata's panic attacks are the Hyuga's. But this time, Sasuke triggered it and as a result, they nearly lost their baby.

"No need to worry, they'll be fine, but keep in mind that her pregnancy is in a very **fragile** state… because of what happened, you need to take extra care of Mrs. Uchiha, don't worry, she can go home tomorrow." The doctor added, while giving a smile to the trio and the body guards who watched them from a few feet away.

"Thank you Doctor Himuro." Said Itachi, feeling that he needed to break the silence that engulfed their group. Sasuke stood there, unmoving.

The male Doctor gave him a smile of appreciation for doing do. "I'll check Hinata sama later, for now, you should rest too." The Doctor gave them a soft smile as he bid them goodbye.

The tension hasn't gone down yet but at least it lessened a little.

Sasuke felt Itachi's hand gripping his shoulder, as if giving him a comforting gesture, Neji however gave him a meaningful look. Like he knows something but won't tell in front of Mikoto.

"You should go rest darling…" giving her son a worried look, she insisted on him to take at least, some nap. Looking at Uchiha Sasuke right now, shredded from his Uchiha glory, stressed out and worried, is so unlike him. He still haven't changed into something cleaner, he is still wearing the blood stained crisp white shirt that he wore earlier.

"Go change, we will be right here" Itachi assured him, Neji gave the Uchiha an approving look. As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, he does need a shower and is in need to change his filthy clothes.

"I'll be back in hour, call me when she wakes up…" he said as he make his way towards the exit of the hospital, one of the body guards accompanying him for he is in need of a driver. In his state, he'll end up in an accident if he drives.

The three of them watched as Sasuke hesitantly make his way outside the building, as soon as he is out of sight, a sigh of relief escaped Mikoto's lungs.

"I haven't seen him in such a state, that boy really is unpredictable." She said while sitting comfortably on the hospital bench.

"Maybe you should go home and rest too, oka-sama" Itachi said as he kept his gentle gaze to his mother, Neji wanted to say something about Mikoto going home but the matriarch just won't give up easily.

"Shush my boy! I will wait here until my Hinata-chan has awakened, I cannot simply go home" strutting her Uchiha matriarch air, the raven haired lady gave her son a very sharp look, same goes to Neji. "And you too Neji kun, don't you dare say the same thing to me, I am not that old to be _resting_ at home, unlike _somebody_ who burry themselves on office work,"

"-someone like Otou-sama?" cutting her off, Itachi gave his mother a meaningful stare making Mikoto's eyes twinkle in delight.

"-someone like Hiashi Sama" Neji said bluntly, looking away at the duo who gave him weird looks

Crossing her legs, the raven haired female let out a sigh. "I don't know what happened to Hinata, but I have a bad feeling that is concerns something about the _events_ that occurred before the wedding."

Without doubt, the Uchiha Matriarch stated in a concerned voice. Itachi gave Neji an inquiring look, as if he senses that his brother and the Hyuga have been keeping something.

"You really are an excellent mind reader, Mikoto sama…" Neji stated, his eyes fixed on the tiled hospital floor. Itachi massaged his temples, everything that happened has been bugging him all along.

"It's nothing but suspicious my dear" Mikoto added, as if assuring that she knows more than enough to last her a lifetime. "One thing is for sure, it won't be easy for both of them, with Hinata's current condition, she cannot be stressed out or be involve with anything that may result to this…" Mikoto wanted to say something but she just couldn't find the energy to continue, leaning her head into Itachi's shoulder, the raven haired woman closed her eyes, Itachi took a hold of his mother's right and started massaging it. She sure is tired but doesn't want to admit it.

Neji felt uneasy upon the sudden intimacy that was shared between the Uchiha mother and child. He never get the chance be act like that with his mother, as far as he is concerned, he doesn't even remember growing up with her, all he had were _stolen_ photographs of his mother which Hinata and Hanabi stashed within their pockets just for him to see.

 _She died giving birth to him._

"—Neji, dear… you should rest too" with her eyes still closed, her head leaning heavily into her son's shoulder, Mikoto Uchiha's soft voice sent shivers down Neji's spine. For some reason, her motherly atmosphere is affecting him that he just wants to catch that warm feeling, put it into a bottle and hug it tight.

"I-I'll stay here, I won't be able to rest in Hinata Sama's condition…" Itachi let out a smirk, sensing that the Hyuga fell into Mikoto's motherly charms.

The three of them stayed there, seated into the uncomfortable hospital bench, waiting for Hinata to wake up, waiting for Sasuke to return.

It has been nearly an hour and before Neji could even restrain his eyes from falling asleep, working the entire day and being worried drained all of his energy, as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of the clock which said half past two in the morning, his eyelids began to give in into temptation.

Itachi watched as his mother's sleeping figure and at Neji's stiff sleeping figure, the Hyuga is seating in a bench parallel to them, his head, leaning into the wall, his auburn hair pooling into his shoulders. He is definitely the splitting image of his mom.

A smirk appeared into Itachi's face. "Your motherly charms truly are exquisite, oka-sama, for it to work on the Hyuga prodigy is a great mystery." Kissing the forehead of the Uchiha Matriarch, Itachi savored the moment, he once met Neji's mother when he was very small, the woman who is hated by the Hyuga's for intruding the supposed arrange marriage of Hizashi to Tsunade Senju, the daughter of some billionaire who happens to have a liking towards the late Hyuga Hizashi.

Neji's mother, whose name is _Nagako Nogi_

" _The famous author, Nagako Nogi…"_

Who looks a lot like Neji, with her thick auburn tresses, skin as fair as snow, eyes as fierce as her son. Another smile spread across Itachi's lips upon remembering the late Nagako Nogi. His mother's best friend.

-xo-

The steaming shower emitted from the shower jets, sent goosebumps into Sasuke's skin. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memory on what happened to Hinata fade away, but he just couldn't.

 _Panic attacks_

"How should I know? Damn it!" He hissed while scrubbing his scalp a little harsher than usual. It might be some time before he shows to her the progress of the investigation.

According to the Reports that was given to him, Naruto was cheating on Hinata, the night the incident happened. For some reason, the blond Namikaze has been cheating for more than a year now.

" _That idiot!"_

The woman, who is involved with the entire **cheating** game, was an aspiring model, _Haruno Sakura_. The pink haired Haruno who was a scholar of Naruto's aunt, Tsunade Anju.

Turning off the shower, he immediately stepped out of the shower room, grabbed his towel and started drying himself, as soon as his eyes landed on his god forsaken, tired face, he immediately dressed up in black jeans and white sweatshirt.

It was two thirty in the morning when he head out from their house. Their maids were worried when he returned, asking questions about Hinata which the bodyguard immediately answered. Sasuke is in no condition to answer questions.

"What the heck is happening to me?" He muttered under his breath. He is no used on feeling and acting this way. "Sasuke sama" the maid that helped Hinata prepare the art studio earlier came rushing to Sasuke, holding a black Luis Vuitton duffel bag.

"As you ordered, Sasuke Sama… we do hope that Hinata Sama will be well enough to go home tomorrow." The maid said courtly as Sasuke took the duffel bag that contains four different kinds of shirts, two pants, under garments and other necessities that Hinata might need tomorrow.

"Hn" he replied, giving the maid a not so cold face. "Thank you" he muttered not loud enough.

Carrying the bag, he fished for his phone on his pocket checking if there are any calls from Itachi or Neji, when he found none, he figured that he should be going. "I do hope _they're_ okay"

"Sasuke Sama, shall we?" Asked the body guard who is waiting for him outside the house. Sasuke nodded and immediately, in one swift move, the body guard opened the door. He was about to get the duffel bag from Sasuke but the Uchiha waved him off.

The soft purring of the car engine made Sasuke sleepy. He still hadn't have any nap when he got home. He just rushed there to take a bath, grab a change of clothes for Hinata, drink some coffee and then return to the hospital again.

He's been itching to remove the crisp, white shirt that was stained with Hinata's blood. The smell of iron entering his nose, made him want to gag. After entering their room earlier, he immediately discarded the clothing throwing it in the metal trash can inside the bathroom not giving a damn if that shirt is worth a thousand dollars.

"This has to be the weirdest feelings ever, what will you do in times like this Itachi?" he said to himself as he allows his gave to follow the street lights outside the vehicle.

It wasn't long when sleep overtook him.

His head resting on the window of the car, his bangs hanging low covering the dark circles under his eyes.

A few minutes later, he was awakened by the body guard. "Sasuke sama, we have arrived" his cold voice waking Sasuke from his sleep. The body guard would not want to risk shaking Sasuke's body for the Uchiha is famous for his violent attitude when you wake him up.

As soon as he woke up, the bodyguard opened the door or him. Sasuke immediately went out of the vehicle carrying the duffel bag.

Entering the hospital, he was greeted by Itachi who is currently waiting for him at the nurse's station.

"Little brother" he hugged Sasuke who seems to be not resisting his action. "Where is she?" Sasuke inquired. "We moved her to a more comfortable room upstairs, she's awake and in ok…see for yourself." Itachi added.

"Good" Sasuke replied as he made his way to the elevator.

-xo-

The smell of anti-septic and hospital sheets made Hinata dizzy as she tries opening her eyes. Her heart beat seems normal than before, same as her breathing.

 _Panic attacks_

She said as she lifts her left hand just to see that she's actually in an IV. "What the?" Panic over took her as she glanced at the white walls in front of her. Everything seems to be in a blur.

One minute, she was looking at the contents of the black folder, then upon seeing the reports about _Naruto_ and that _girl_ and about the definite frame-up that happened, she panicked.

She just couldn't believe that someone would do that to them.

Her eyes started to water as she remember the bleeding.

"My baby, oh my God" she said, while trying sit, her legs feels so heavy as she do a sitting position, he immediately touches the small baby bump in her stomach and upon feeling the warmth inside it, tears started to escape her eyes.

"I thought I lost you… I'm so-sorry" The moment she started sobbing, Mikoto Uchiha together with Itachi and her Neji nii-sama and some nurses, entered the room.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Mikoto exclaimed as she moves to Hinata's side. "N-Neji nii Sama" the auburn haired Hyuga gave her a strained smile. "You scared us, Hinata-sama"

"Better rest well, little sister" Itachi said with a wink which earned an annoyed look from Neji.

Hinata, sensing Mikoto on her side, immediately diverted her attention to the raven haired woman. She was still not used on Mikoto's sweetness but it seems like the woman has been staying here for God knows when.

"M-Mikoto-s-sama—"

"Please sweetie, call me mama or oka-sama but not Mikoto, I'm your mother in law you know." She said while holding Hinata's hand. The one without the IV.

"H-hai!" She said, blushing mildly. "Let's get you to your room" the woman ordered, and before long, Hinata was transferred to her VIP room, third floor of the hospital.

-xo-

Upon exiting the elevator, Sasuke immediately followed Itachi who is leading him to room 307. "She's been awake for a while now, seems like she's fine…" the older Uchiha gave his brother an assuring smile. "Hn" as usual, Sasuke being himself, replied with his signature "Hn"

They were standing outside the door when He heard giggles inside the room, on [articular voice belonged to his mother and the other one… the gentlest voice came from Hinata.

"If you keep standing there, we won't be able to join the fun little brother." Rolling his onyx orbs, Itachi opened the door surprising bot Sasuke and Hinata as the two of them came into view.

"H-hi!" Hinata said shyly as Neji and Itachi exchanged nods. "Hi" Sasuke replied. Upon entering the room, that looks so much better than the emergency room with its pale peach wall paint, soft bed, bathroom and a couple of loveseats, refrigerator and a small kitchen, Sasuke let out a contented sigh.

"At least your room is not as depressing as the Emergency room" he said while putting the duffel bad into one of the love seats.

As soon as he put the bag, Itachi immediately grabbed Mikoto's arm and Neji's dragging them outside the room.

"Itachi!" Mikoto protested, Neji seems to be in agreement with the female Uchiha but Itachi's hold is firm.

"We need to go home, and besides… let the _couple_ have some quality time" Itachi winked at Sasuke which made him cringe.

"I'll see you soon, both off you, play nice" he said teasingly which earned a death glare from Neji.

"I'll see you soon Hinata sama" Neji said as the male Uchiha dragged him and Mikoto outside. "Sasuke dear, you take care of Hinata okay?" She immediately pecked at her son's cheek making Sasuke blush and Itachi laugh.

"B-bye" Hinata said, not knowing what to say at all. Seeing the blush on Sasuke's face, she let out a giggle. As soon as the trio was out of sight, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief then immediately slumped into the couch.

Hinata watch as Sasuke took a mini-nap. After two minutes, he made his way towards Hinata.

Grabbed a chair nearby and sat beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes, fixed at Hinata's hand. The one with the IV.

"I-I was scared" she blurted out of nowhere. For a moment, Sasuke raised his head and saw a single tear escaping Hinata's eyes.

"I—thought… I thought we are going to lose the baby." She said; her eyes still fixed at the ceiling. Sasuke felt a small throb inside his heart as Hinata admitted that she was indeed, scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that… that you have panic attacks" he said softly. He couldn't bear to look at her face due to the fact that he is ashamed.

"Don't worry…I f-feel better now that you-re h-here" she said shyly. Blush creeping into her face. Sasuke was astounded on what she said. It feels like butterflies are emerging into his stomach.

 _Papilio Stomachus_

"Don't worry yourself on matters concerning what I showed you earlier… I'll handle everything... Yamanaka called." Sasuke said, his eyes still not meeting Hinata. His hair is currently covering half of his face and Hinata could not hold the urge to touch his hair.

 _Just the tip of his hair… just the strands, just once touch..._

"I-Ino!? I bet she's... uch, furious?" she said sheepishly. Knowing Ino, the girl is a handful, really a handful, and a furious Ino is a scary Ino. "You bet she is," he said, rememebering Ino's words to him. Heck, If Ten-ten called earlier, he'll be beaten into pulp. Well, he can think about that later, for sure, _Neji_ will tell her.

"You should take a rest..." he said while trying to control his yawn.

"B-but S-Sasuke…" as much as she wanted to protest, she must agree to this. She doesn't want to be stressed out again nor to make everyone worry. She was happy when she woke up and found Itachi, Mikoto and Neji by her side.

Letting out a sigh, she was about to say something when something soft touched her arm. Turning her head to Sasuke's direction, a smile appeared into her face.

 _The soft sound of his breathing…_

Slowly moving her hand to Sasuke's lumped head, she decided to give in. Her heart started to beat faster, her erratic breathing made her want to enter into another dimension.

"Just one touch and I'm done" she said to herself. Before she knew it, her right hand is reaching towards Sasuke's hair and touching it.

 _Soft_

"Just like how I pictured it…" Sasuke's hair was as soft as dawn feathers, as light as air, as fragrant as autumn. Hinata couldn't help but fall in love to Sasuke's smell. For some reason, her pregnancy senses seems to like Sasuke's fragrance.

As soon as her hand made contact to Sasuke's hair, the Uchiha flinched a little but then, continues to sleep.

Brushing a strand from Sasuke's face, Hinata noticed the dark circle under his eyes. She gulped at the sight of Sasuke's tired face.

"Sorry to make you worry…"

It wasn't long when sleep overtook her, her hand never leaving Sasuke's hair.

 _TBC_

* * *

 _A/N: Domo minna! sorry for the late update, I've been reading manga, watching tv series (procrastinating) and you know how we anime fans are, haha. Anyway, I had stuffs to do at school to, so you know, it kinda kept me busy, but as promised, here's another chapter with a little HinaxSasu fluff. I do hope yu enjoyed it, a lot of things wll happen on the next chapter and a lot of secrets are going to be revealed soon. Keep reading and reviewing! as you can see, I kinda change the summary because of a review haha, I realize that it was "hardsell" too so I change it for the better. I do hope._

 _Thanks for your support, and yes **COGNAC-CHAN (THE BABY)**_ **IS OKAY,** very much okay haha.

don't forget to review. fell free to ask me questions if you have some with regards to Neji's mom :D

-ja!


	11. Chapter 11

**You are the beat of my heart**

* * *

It has been an hour since Hinata got discharged from the hospital. With a very much sleep deprived Uchiha Sasuke in tow, one body guard—they immediately made their way inside the glossy black Bentley and sped of far away from the hospital.

A group of reporters from different magazines, TV network, tabloid and broadsheet, was waiting for them to exit the vicinity. Good thing, the bodyguard noticed the sudden uproar that he suggested for the couple to use the back exit of the hospital so they won't be spotted.

After weeks of avoiding the press, the time has come for them to make their move on scooping every inch of detail that they want to ask the newlyweds.

The news of their marriage received quite an enormous amount of negative and positive feedback from the Japanese society and also from people across the world that happens to know them, and then the news of Hinata being pregnant and the nearly miscarriage of the baby made the press want to skin Sasuke alive for not appearing into a hundred scheduled interviews. Of course, they would want to talk to the Uchiha and sip every last detail on what happened, but the Uchiha is as slippery as an eel.

He didn't appear into any guesting's nor did he accept any. Same goes to Hinata who's been keeping her quiet ever since.

Privacy is a must. Unlike Sasuke who's used to the "lime-light" Hinata has been away for far too long to be exploited to the media. Before all of this happened, she was living her peaceful life in Prague.

The feel of people not knowing her, made her want to stay and live there forever, but nothing lasts forever. Aside for her clan responsibilities, she left a _boyfriend_ at home and she wanted to be with him so bad.

Hinata's brow, knitted a little at the sudden gush of memory and she couldn't help but hate herself for thinking such nonsense. "This is totally absurd and ridiculous" she said to herself while letting out a big sigh. They will have to appear in front of the press whether they like it or not.

She will have to face _him_ whether she likes it or not. And after what she learned about him, her feelings started to fade and it was replaced by nothing but hatred. She is not the one to keep an ill feeling towards a person but her pregnancy is making it hard for her to control things.

She let out a deep sigh as he peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a sleeping Sasuke. A tint of pink appeared into her cheeks as she recalls what happened earlier.

 _She touched his hair_

His features aside from being sleep deprived and a little un-Sasuke like, was still as handsome as Uchiha Sasuke has ever been.

Oh how she hated herself for saying that.

 _No feelings involve_

Rolling her eyes, she immediately felt the urge to gag on her sudden thoughts but was distracted when she caught a glimpse of her now, kind of obvious pregnant stomach.

"I feel so guilty… I'm sorry, I never… I never intended to hurt you." She said softly while touching the baby bump.

The journey to their _home_ took quite longer than expected because they have to take a longer road to shake the press off.

"A-anou, Kawana-san, how long till we get home?" She asked shyly at the bodyguard who's been busying himself in searching for alternate routes using his GPS. The driver on the other-hand was relieved when Hinata broke the silence.

"In a few minutes, Hinata-sama…I apologize for the inconvenience." With a curt nod, he gave Hinata an assuring look.

The bluette suddenly felt a little guilty for ending up in the hospital. Not only did she bothered Itachi, Neji and Mikoto, but Sasuke is the one who is the most affected, of course, aside from Ino who called her not so long ago.

The dark circles under his eyes us more than enough to indicate his uncomfortable state. Hinata thought that she'll wake up, alone into her hospital room just like how it goes when she was still living under Hiyashi's roof, but everything was new to her. This feeling of being guilty because she made Sasuke worried is something that knocked her off her senses.

"It's impossible you know," she said to noon in particular but her **cognac**. "—he's just doing his job as my _husband_ , nothing more, nothing less… and besides, I cannot fall in love with him… that will make everything weird and… so not normal."

She felt a little guilty on saying those last few words but something has to be done. She needs to kill whatever feeling or feelings she is building up towards the younger Uchiha. "It's for our good… trust me on this" once again, feeling the small baby bump, the bluette closed her eyes as she tries to calm herself.

" _Developing feelings for him will only make things worse, I am a train wreck, I mess things up…"_

-Xo-

Upon entering their house, Hinata was greeted by their two maids who looked as worried as they can be.

"Hinata sama! We were so worried about you!"

Said the one who handed Sasuke the duffel bag last night. In response, the bluette gave them a warm smile. She was still tired from being hospitalized and all she wanted to do is to rest, but before she could fully enter the house, she was interrupted by the younger maid.

"Anou, Hinata sama, a lot of these came early this morning…" the younger maid whose name is Matsuri, gestured her hand towards the vast living room.

Sasuke who has been talking to the body guard outside didn't seem to notice Hinata's changed expression.

From inside the living room, stood dozens of hydrangea with different colors. Some are pink, blue, purple, some are a mixture of blue and white.

Hinata's eyes grew wide in delight. "W-who sent those?" she said as she make her way towards on potter hydrangea that is sitting at the top of the center table.

"The delivery man didn't said anything, my-lady." The older maid said, her eyes pure of surprise upon noticing Hinata's expression. Both of them were surprised when one pot of hydrangea came then another and another, and another and another, until the room was flooded with different shades.

As Hinata move closer to that one particular hydrangea, the one that is sitting on top of the center table, she noticed that something silvery and sparkly was hanging from a loose stem, squinting her eyes, she carefully touched the silvery item that happens to be a silver card with a fancy handwriting.

It says: _both of you, feel better._

 _P.S SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU. -HK_

A smile enveloped her face as she clutches the piece of paper. "What the?!" She was startled at Sasuke's voice. The raven haired Uchiha have just finished discussing things to his body guard when he caught a glimpse of Hinata and the maids. It seems like a fuss from a far and it made him curious to go inside.

As soon as he enters the vicinity, he smelled something that is quite unusual. He didn't remember ordering the maids to light some scented candles, but the mild, sweet scent that emanates from their living room is enough to drag him into this situation.

"—ooh! You, uhm…" For a second, Hinata tried to focus on her words but was in vain. "Sir! These flowers, they were delivered this morning—"the sudden happiness that was expressed by the younger maid was cut short because of Sasuke's annoyed look.

"I didn't send any of _these_ ," he said coldly while eyeing the _hideous_ flora that pooled the living room. "Anou, a friend… a friend sent them to me, I'm going to keep t-them" biting her lip, Hinata tried her luck one last time which earned a blank look from Sasuke. His eyes turned cold immediately, sending shivers down the spine of the maids. It nearly frightened Hinata too, good thing she wasn't looking at Sasuke's expression, afraid that his eyes will catch hers.

"Whatever, do whatever pleases you." And with that, he immediately made his way towards the stairs, then to their room.

"Yikes" Hinata said as she grabs the hydrangea sitting on top of the table. "Lady Hinata… umh—what would we do to these flowers?" The younger maid said.

"P-put three of them in my studio, then the rest, you can put in the garden." Careful not to break the pot, she carefully carried it towards her studio. "I'll be carrying this," she added. The two maids, immediately did what was told without hesitation. The scenario that happened earlier confused them but as Sasuke says. Hinata can do whatever that makes her feel happy, though the _happy_ came out in a more sarcastic way.

-Xo-

"Crap!"

Was the only word that went out of Sasuke's mouth, the moment he entered inside their room. He has no idea that someone would send flowers to Hinata but he has a feeling that it didn't came from just anyone. From the looks of it, it came to only one person in particular, and that would be "that damned Hatake" he muttered under his breath as hi immediately discarded the sweater and shirt that he is wearing.

The autumn weather is making it difficult for him to not stay in clothes. He's really not a cold typed of weather person. "Damn this weather, damn this temperature, damn those flowers!" He said as he grabs a pair of black pants and shirt from his walk in closet. He was supposed to be on leave now because of what happened yesterday but the sudden scene earlier made him want to spend the entire day, locked up in his office doing paper works.

Rushing towards the bathroom sink, he splashed some water into his face "—shit!" Which is rather cold, brushed his teeth and drank some vitamins to keep him going. In a good tem minutes, Uchiha Sasuke is ready to go to _work_. Wearing his usual black Armani suit with gold cuffs, he kind of look ravishing, aside to the point that he is still lacking some decent sleep.

Combing his thick locks using his hands, he take one last look of his appearance into the mirror, grabbed his car keys and phone, then immediately head out the room.

He made his way down the stairs as fast as possible, avoiding the curious glances of the maids, good thing the bluette was nowhere in sight.

"S-sasuke sama!" The older maid was shocked, seeing him in full office attire. "Work" he just said that as quickly as possible, then he made his way towards the underground garage, picked up his silver Audi s8.

The humming of the engine didn't last long as he strutted his way outside the house. Both maids exchange unfathomable looks and neither said a word.

 _MEANWHILE_

* * *

The sound of shifting gears was the only thing that can be heard inside Sasuke's car. He quickly took a glance at his watch at it says half past eleven in the morning. Hissing another curse under his breath, his heart doesn't seem to stabilize as the thought keeps on replaying inside his head. A sudden thought about Hydrangeas ,ade him want to puch Kakashi in the gut.

 _Younger Sasuke talking to his mom_

 _Sasuke: ne, ne, okaa-sama, what are those?_

 _Sasuke pointed at the bulby flower that stood inide their green house. His mother loves flowers so much to the point that Fugaku built her a green house for her birthday._

 _Mikoto: those are Hydrangeas sweety._

 _The woman said siflty as she watces Sasuke go closer to the pink colored plant._

 _Sasuke, who was four years old at that time, was so fascinated, ha had tp touch them._

 _Sasuke: ooh, Hydrangdreas?_

 _Mikoto giggled on how Sasuke find the hard time to pronounce such word._

 _Mikoto: It's Hy-dran-geas... they've come a long way of heritage here in Japan._

 _Starled, Sasuke gave his mother a curious look._

 _Sasuke: didm't you tell me before that, f-flowers h-have meaniiings? ne oka-sama?_

 _Mikoto: of course dear, those Hydrangeas... they have a lot of meaning, some are for gratitude and some are for untold feelings._

 _Sasuke: untold...feelings?_

 _Mikoto: yes sweetheart, like... a confession._

 _Sasuke: confession?_

 _a soft smile escaped Mikoto's lips as she crouches beside his soon who is currently eyeing intently the hydrangea_

 _Mikoto: sometimes, it meant to say there... hmmm, how should I put it... "you are the beat of my heart"_

 _She said soflty while giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek._

 _Sasuke blushed at his mother's kiss and hugged her tighly._

 _Sasuke: beat of my heart..._

 _-end of flashback_

"Just what was it that made me ad another hate rate into that white haired pervert?" Heaving a sigh, all he could do is busy himself in driving towards their company. "You are the beat of my heart" he spatted with pure disgust. " I'll beat your heart to pieces."

* * *

Finally, the huge façade Uchiha industries, came to view. The only black and red building in Tokyo. Upon arriving, he was greeted by a very much confused pile of company workers. Some of them, even exchange glances, saying. "I told you so,"

"Welcome, Sasuke-Sama!" All of them formed a straight line with their heads bowed down to the raven haired Uchiha.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't even respond, he headed towards the private elevator as soon as he spotted it.

Closing his eyes, he braised himself for another ear blasting sermon from his personal lawyer, assistant slash friend, Nara Shikamaru.

As soon as he exited the elevator, he opened the double door of his vast office, only to be greeted by his other secretary, the very irksome Karin. With her bright red hair seductive fashion, it irk h even more.

"G-good morning Sasuke sama!" She clasped her hands in her chest as she fawned over at the Uchiha who seems un interested at the red haired female.

"-I thought you are going to stay-" but she was cut off as Shikamaru came into view, his towering figure, blocking Karin's sight of the Uchiha.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He said in a very much annoyed tone which earned an "Hn" from Sasuke who headed straight to his office, leaving a very stunned Karin.

"I knew she will go to the office" the woman said to herself, unaware on what really happened. Sasuke's marriage with Hinata became a huge blow to Karin's ego.

Sasuke didn't even flinch at Shikamaru outburst as he finally, made his way inside his office, Shikamaru locked the door as soon as he entered the room.

"What the hell man? Seriously?" Shikamaru, who looks a lot like he is going to skin Sasuke alive, stood in front of Sasuke's table. The raven haired was now seated on his leather seat.

"She's fine, trust me." He said with an annoyed expression written all over his face. "Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked, both his hands are shoved inside his pockets. "I told you, she's **fine** _ **.**_ " Sasuke told him with finality. "Very troublesome" he said under his breath. Sasuke busied himself on studying some paper works.

Shikamaru was about to head towards the door when he remembered something. "Anyway, he's back" he said lazily as he give Sasuke one last look.

The raven haired Uchiha didn't seem to grasp the news so he asked. "The dobe?"

"No, the Hentai, and he's about to have a business meeting with you and Itachi later, since you came to the office, which includes you."

A vein popped at the side of Sasuke's temples just by hearing the news. He might as well go deaf than hear anything about him. "the gods are angry"

"what?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled at Sasuke's words. "Nothing, just do whatever you

Re going to do. I'm not paying you to loaf."

"Fuck you Sasuke, you stuck up asshole" Shikamaru said as he exited the office, which earned a reply from Sasuke. "Thanks!" He said sarcastically.

Working with Shikamaru for a few years now, gave him an insight on how the Nara acted. They are rather good friends than enemy and it is pretty much normal for both of them to curse each other liberately, every day. It a term for endearment, as Itachi might say.

However, Sasuke's smirk, faded immediately as he recalls that he is supposed to have a meeting with the least person he wanted to see right now.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Rolling his eyes, he immediately return to his work, leaving the memory of Hinata, out of sight.

"DAMN YOU HATAKE"

-Xo-

 _TBC_

* * *

 _A/N: Domo! Gomen for this short chapter, I promise to update, as usual thank you for keeping up with me. I also have an important announcement to make, next week (Tuesday) I will be starting my_ _ **apprentice-ship**_ _, to this production company so my updates would be a little slower than usual, but hey! Do not give up on me okay? I will still update._

 _Thank you for putting up with me, please review._

 _Tell me what you think of Kakashi haunting Sasuke haha. At last! Shikamaru made an appearance._

 _Ja!_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

0 + 1

* * *

The meeting started with minimal hassle as expected. The so-called Hentai is back in town and is doing some business.

"probably to keep him busy" Sasuke nearly said it allowed as he watches his senpai, AKA the hentai and other stuff, Hatake Kakashi.

" _So that's why he sent those flowers… pesky flowers."_

For the first time in Uchiha history, Sasuke felt so disoriented. He was supposed to be staying at home, but he let his emotions take the best of him.

"Are you getting the point Sasuke?" asked the older Uchiha who seems to be enjoying the sight of his brother 's demise.

Noticing Hateke Kakashi's sheepish smile and Itachi's evil one, he let out a silent curse , rolled his eyes and gave them a serious look.

"Of course I do."

A devilish grin appeared into Itachi's lips. "yes you do, yes you do." He said in an amused tone.

The meeting was about the upcoming gala that will be held by the Uchiha's, of course, the Hatake family will be there too, given the fact that their families have been friends for centuries. The gala that will occur in Winter will be beneficial in raising funds for the children of Sudan.

"It will also be Hinata's gala as an Uchiha." Itachi added. From the end of the conference table, Kakashi hid the fact that his best friend is giving him an irksome time.

Thanks to Itachi, being the devil, Sasuke and the white haired Hatake is never safe.

Upon the mention of the bluette's name, Sasuke immediately lightened up. "if that's all, I think let's call it a day, since someone who was supposed to stay AT HOME, came to work. " patting Sasuke 's shoulder, the older brother gave him and Kakashi a mischievous grin.

"—I have paperworks to—" The younger Uchiha said but was cut short by Itachi.

With his most _compelling_ glare, he gave his little brother a piece of his mind. "Say Hi to Hinata chan for me."

Even Kakashi felt shivers down his spine at Itachi's change of aura.

"damn it" was the only thing that Sasuke said before fading to black.

-xo-

It has been a while since the bluette started working on her next painting. The feeling was so new, she nearly fell of trance.

"Being pregnant and _married_ sure has its perks."

Touching the small baby bump , a small blush crept across her face. She never imagined that she will feel so attached to this pregnancy. All she ever wanted is to be a good mom. Just like the late, Hyuga matriarch.

Glancing at the other side of the room, her eyes darted into the hydrangea that Kakashi sent for her.

The silver haired senpai never fails to surprise her. Ever since they became friends her relationship with the lad became one of the things that made her strong.

Apart from being the Hyuga heiress, she never imagined to be friends with Hatake Kakashi. But whou would've thought that Prague will get them closer.

" I am so blessed to have friends that supports me, cognac kun…" she said as she make her way to the small closet that contains all if her painting stuff.

After putting the cream colored apron, Hinata gracefully pulled her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her pencil case and head towards the empty canvas that was seated at the middle of her studio.

Bach's Cello Suite no. 1 in G major, started to play.

"now that's more like it."

To be honest, Hinata was supposed to be in bed, resting right now, but it seems like the more she tried to rest, the more she get stressed out.

Given the fact that _Sasuke_ is not here to keep her company.

For some odd reason, ever since they returned from the hospital, her pregnant state is sending her hints to always be near Sasuke. That is something that Hinata is feeling weird about.

" _I have to talk this out with Ino and Ten ten. "_ she said to herself as she did another sketch.

Time passed by so quickly and before she knew it, the sketch was now finish and is ready to be painted.

A contented look can be seen on her face as she puts the pencil down.

She was about to start preparing her painting materials when a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Who dares enter my studio?" she said in a joking tone, knowing the only she and the maids were at home.

The bottle of paint nearly slipped off her grasp the moment Uchiha Sasuke entered into her studio, sporting a raised brow.

"Sasuke from the Kingdom of Uchiha…" he said with the most devilish grin Hinata have ever seen.

"w-what are you doing here?" she said in a surprised tone. Her husband on the other hand, seems to be enjoying the look on Hinata's face. "here you are in all your glory, sketching not resting." He said as he gracefully closed the door behind him. Rolling her lilac orbs, Hinata carefully puts the bottle of paint, the one that nearly fell, into the table beside her.

"I got b-bored!" she protested. "Hn" was again, his only reply. Seeing that Sasuke has no reason on leaving the room, she decided to continue on painting.

The raven haired Uchiha immediately found his perfect spot on the cream colored couch that was at the other end of the room, facing Hinata's back. "who would put a cream colored couch in an art studio?" he with an amused tone.

"your brother did, you know how he is, fearless fashionista," From afar, Sasuke nearly fell of his couch.

"Fearless fashionista…" he immediately break into laughter. "I like that… " seeing Itachi's face after he hears that is going to be priceless.

"your choice of words are rather, impeccable. .. I like that!"

Hinata gave him a glare as another stiffle of laughter came rushing into his mouth.

"I-I never, I didn't.." She started stuttering again. Thanks to her, being pregnant, now she is blurting different kinds of words.

"You're just telling the truth." An evil smile appeared into Sasuke's face and before she knew it, she is smiling too.

"—so what bring you h-here?" she wanted to smack herself so bad on asking but it just came out of her mouth. " Itachi made me go back… look, I'm… I'm sorry if I left you earlier-"

Hearing Sasuke saying sorry is not an everyday thing. Hinata knew him even before and apologies are so not his thing. But this is different.

"It's fine, no harm done okay?" with a reassuring smile, the bluette made sure that Sasuke is free of guilt. After what happened yesterday and earlier today, she is so done on stressing herself out.

-xo-

It has been three an hour since Hinata started painting and the comfy couch plus the soothing music plus the comfy temperature inside the studio is making Sasuke sleepy.

For a moment, he tried busying himself by looking at Hinata's enormous amount of painting materials; from the different kinds of brushes to pencils and sketch pad stacked in a built in book shelf, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder on how Itachi get a hold of Hinta's old stuff.

"is this all yours?" asked the raven haired male, still amazed at the amount of sketch books in front of him. "what? Those?... yes…" Hinata was too busy painting but managed to reply. "interesting…" he said while scooting closer to the shelf.

With his right hand holding his oh so perfect chin, he scrutinized the number of sketch booklets that are present in the shelf. All of them have a number written at each spine.

After a minute of carefully inspecting them, which made Sasuke's eyes nearly pop out of its sockets, he now concludes that the bluette have a hundred and eleven sketch booklets.

Hinata is still busy painting when Sasuke decided to not just count but to actually take a look on Hinata's work.

He randomly picked the fifteenth sketch book in the shelf and positioned himself back to his couch.

The black covering seems to be in a pretty decent state than expected, free of dust but not free of paint residue that can be seen at the edge of the booklet.

After carefully checking the cover, Sasuke immediately scanned through its pages.

The first work that bought his attention was a sketch of a woman, who seems to be the splitting image of his wife.

The woman looks so fragile into the picture. In his mind, he carefully said a prayer to the late Hitomi Hyuga who is so dear to his mom.

Hitomi is often spoken highly of Mikoto, for they are best friends.

After a while, he turned the page to yet another fantastic work of art by Hinata. A complete replica of the Charles Bridge. The date that was written at the bottom part was three years prior to Hinata's flight to Prague.

"Have you ever been to Prague before you shipped out to study there?" his sight, still not leaving the wonderful sketch. Rather, admiring the beauty of Charles Bridge.

Puzzled, Hinata immediately came to a halt and was surprised to see Sasuke, sitting in an indian position while admiring her work.

The oh so mighty and classy Uchiha looks so comfy in his dark jeans and grey pull overs while too busy looking at Hinata's own version of Prague's Charles bridge.

"oh no… w-what nnumber is that? Is that from my early works? That's a mess! Don't look at that!" she rush towards Sasuke just to take the sketchpad but was greeted by Sasuke's palm directly into her face.

"nope, not happening. " still not looking at her, he scanned to the next page.

With a sigh of defeat, Hinata flopped herself next to her husband. "I've always dreamt on going to Prague ever since I was a kid… I was so frustrated that time that I wanted to run away from home but couldn't get the courage to do so because I was too scared to leave Neji niisan and Hanabi… I stuttered too much back then, but making that made me at peace…that is when I realize that I will do anything just to go to Prague… and a few years later, I passed the test and got myself a scholarship to one of Prague's prestigious art school." A soft glow appeared into her face. The late autumn ray of sun seeping through the huge window making the room more minimalist.

Sasuke was left staring at her rather than the sketch book. At that time, there was something inside him that wanted to just grab her and kiss her and hug her.

If this was a romantic movie, then he would've done that, but it isn't .

Her voice sounded like a poem to his ears and it irked every bit of him.

"this can't be happening… " he said to himself.

"History is repeating itself."

That's when Sasuke learned that he is definitely in deep shit.

-xo-

 _ **A/N**_

 _Hello! Wishing you all a super advance Christmas. Yes sorry for not updating in a while. I have been in a writer's block and couldn't get the chance and time and motivation to write a new chapter. I have completely lost the supposed Chapter 12 and decided to make a new one. Something to make things clearer. So you see, there has been some Revelation that happened and I can't wait to update next time. Hope some of you are still reading this. I am really sorry for bailing out on you guys. Please keep in mind that I will try my best to be motivated. Lots of love._


End file.
